To mend the heart
by Wolfisis
Summary: Shino has lost so much,has only one true friend. Which shares his pain, but will he find someone who will help heal his broken heart and sprite. or is he to remain broken forever? This is rated M for later chapter plus language. This is Au. please read and reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto...Sadly.

This will be my third story I hope you all enjoy it, Please read and reviews are always story starts off with a bit of angst in it, I am not going to keep it this way the story will be come more up beat as it goes on. So I hope you stick with everyone I look forward to the reviews.

Chapter one pain.

"No, don't go please mother, father don't leave me!" A small child of five yelled out the rain mixed with his tear soaked face, hiding the amount of tears already shed.

The child cried for a couple of hours until a social worker came for him, he only had a few family members that might take him in. His family was small and most of the people who remained were old, and needed someone to take care of them so it made it hard to place the child.

"Shino?" A woman called out to him her hand held out for him to take, she had straight blond hair, brown eyes and wear red lipstick along with her red fingernails and toes.

"Do I have to leave mommy and daddy alone, I really don't want to they miss a lot when they go away sometimes I don't want them to miss me?"Shino sniffled as he took the women's hand, he looked up at her with tears in his eyes only to see her frown.

"I am afraid you have to leave them here for now, but one day when its time you'll see them again." The women said in a soft sweet voice that made Shino calm down a bit.

"Whats your name miss?" Shino once again sniffled as he talked, almost in a gruff whisper.

"Its Tsunade, it's very nice to meet you Shino." She smiled at him as she took him to her car it was almost a night-time black van.

"Where are we going miss Tsunade, I really don't want to go to far from mommy and daddy?" Shino whispered out.

"We are going to a home for kids that need new mommies and daddy's." She said in a sweet tone, patting him on the head as she put him in a boaster seat buckling him in as she did so.

"But why can't I stay with any of my family?" Shino whimpered he was scared and didn't want to go to a home he didn't know.

Tsunade sighed she knew this was rough on him but she needed to drive, so instead of answering the poor boys question she flipped on the radio. Only to have the song tug at Shinos heart, its went with how his day and life were going right now.

_**Sara Jackson-Holman – Freight Train**_

_**Grief is a freight train,**_

_**y'know what's a little pain**_

_**when you have so much to love?**_

_**Grief is a freight train,**_

_**y'know what's a little pain**_

_**when you have so much to love?**_

_**Forever as a slow dream**_

_**all what I've ever think,**_

_**when you've got so much to lose.**_

_**Hope is a fast car,**_

_**only takes you so far away,**_

_**all you've got are to learn.**_

_**Close your eyes.**_

_**Take to the sky like a big blue kite,**_

_**leave your words behind.**_

_**Close my eyes.**_

_**Try to remember what you said to me,**_

_**before you said goodbye.**_

_**Love is a slow song,**_

_**playing on the radio.**_

_**I know every word by heart.**_

_**Happiness is a soft light**_

_**that way we see our life by**_

_**only fading to the dark.**_

_**Close your eyes.**_

_**Take to the sky like a big blue kite,**_

_**leave your words behind.**_

_**Close my eyes.**_

_**Try to remember what you said to me,**_

_**before you said goodbye.**_

At the end of the song Shino had remembered the last time he spoke to his family, the last words he said to his mother and his father. He would never again want to feel love, he would shut out the world he never wanted to lose anyone he loved ever again.

They pulled up to a dark gray building it had an air of terror about it, like if you made just one wrong move it would eat you alive. Shino being only five froze the house was to scary he just wanted to go home, but with no luck of that happening he was pulled out of his seat and placed on the ground. Bag in one hand and Tsunade's hand in his unoccupied hand, she smiled at him sweetly and pulled him along to the dark gray building with windows that looked broken.

"Shizune I'm here I have Shino with me to we have his bed ready?" Tsunade asked a black-haired women with dark eyes behind the front desk, she smiled down at Shino who just looked away.

"Yes, it's on the third floor with the other boys." She said almost in a sickly sweet tone it sounded so fake, even to Shinos ears.

Tsunade walked him up the four flights of stairs that lead to the boys rooms, he would be put in with a boy he would never be able to get ride of. Naruto Uzumaki had almost the same tragic back ground, but he lost his family right after being born he had been bounced from family home to family home. Ending his long five-year bounce here at the orphanage, Shino was hit with the smell of dust and mold as he walked into the room he would share with the blond.

"Shino this is Naruto he will be your roommate while you are staying here." She smiled kindly at the blond boy before them, who quietly nodded to Shino.

"Nice to meet you."Shino said in his already deep voice, it sent a calming wave over the blond and he instantly liked the other boy.

"It's nice to meet you to um...Whats your name?" Shino blinked was the boy unable to hear his name being said before hand?

"Shino." He said calmly.

"Oh yeah that's right sorry I was spacing before, nice to meet hey miss Tsunade is it time to eat yet I'm starving?"Naruto moaned out as his stomach made its self known to the two before him.

Shino shook his head at the boy in front of him it would be easy not to like the boy, well at least that's what he thought but we all know how Naruto works. With a smirk on her face Tsunade laughed at the boys stomach, he patted him on the head and shook hers in reply he pouted at her no and went back to sitting at the window.

"Well Shino dinner will be done soon why don't you get settled in the mean time." And with that the blond women left the two boys alone, Shino started to unpack only to stop when the other blond sat on his bed.

"So whats your story?" Naruto asked not so subtle at all.

"None of your business ." Shino shot back in an annoyed voice.

"Oh come on I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."Naruto whined out making Shino cringe at the voice, it was so high pitch you think the glass window would break.

"Go away." Shino snapped out.

Naruto took a step back he didn't want to upset his new roommate everyone hated him anyway, he didn't want this person who held the same pain in their eyes as he did to hate him to.

"I'm sorry I-everyone hates me, I never get adopted I've been here for a while I-I'm just sorry." Naruto said with a sniffle whipping his eyes free of tears as he walked back to his window, to look out it as the other kids play games with each other.

Shino looked up at Naruto looking into the boys eyes and seeing all the pain flashing in them, Shino couldn't hate him he wouldn't be able not to like him so Shino dropped his head and grunted.

"Hey, um...I'm sorry it's just been a long day." shino said in a quiet voice making Naruto strain to hear him, but he smiled at his roommate jumping off the window seat to go to the others bed.

"So...tell me about yourself?" Naruto asked in a shy voice not wanting to upset his maybe friend, Shino sighed he was going to cave this boy was just to nice.

Naruto would be the only one to hear about how if family died, and how Shino really felt for the longest time. The two would become closer over time building on the friendship they both desbratly needed, Naruto would only tell Shino of his past and why everyone hated him. No one ever found out about the blonds past without him being the one to tell it, this made Shino feel special like he could clam the blond as a brother now.

"Hey new guy and freak foods on." One of the older boys about ten or eleven said through a crack in the door, the name freak making both boys red in the face with anger.

"Do they call you that all the time?" Shino asked in a hushed voice, Naruto just nodded his head sadly in reply.

Shino stopped Naruto from going down the stairs he had yet to put away his clothes, but thought it best to dress like his father would so as to not show his anger. Shino put on the shade his father had bought for him a month before his death, and the coat his mother had bought for him at the same time. He smiled when Naruto gave him a confused look, he simply nodded and headed for the door now he would be a freak to.

"What the heck is her wearing?" One of the older kids whispered when Shino and Naruto walked in to the dinning room, they got their food and sat in the back of the room away from everyone else.

"Shino why are you dressed like that?" Naruto asked confused about his new friends look.

"Because I want us to be equal Naruto, it's not fair you put up with all this stuff alone." Shino whispered back in his deep voice, this relaxed Naruto he had a friend that cared enough to do something nice for him.

"So Shino what kinda stuff do you like?" Naruto questioned the boy as they ate the gray looking mush on their plates.

"Bugs, I like bugs all kinds of bugs." Shino smiled at Naruto who shivered, he hated spiders but if Shino liked bugs he knew of a place they could go that Shino would like."What about you Naruto what do you like?" Naruto shot his head up in surprise no one ever asked him stuff like that.

"Frogs, I'm not to big on bugs but I know a place we can go to if you want?" Naruto smiled at Shino who simply nodded his head yes, but before that could happen they would have to deal with the two bully's coming for them.

"Hey freak I see you have a friend now, so whats your deal glasses boy?" Shino smirked but it was hidden from them by his coat, he held out his hands and out crawled two large hissing roches.

"What...Oh thats so nasty you freaky bug boy,bet your eyes look like theirs to let's get out of here nasty." The boy with brown hair said turning to walk away before he became infested with bugs, Naruto looked at the hissing bugs and laughed.

"You don't mind them Naruto?" Shino asked his voice sounding happy.

"Nope those are huge man, can I hold one?" Shino nodded and handed one over Naruto laughed as the bugs legs tickled his hands.

"Hey you want to go now?" Naruto sniffed out Shino looked at him in confusion was the boy crying?

"Are you okay?" He was worried his brows rose in confusion.

"I'm just happy I have a friend sorry, I promise I'm not a cry baby I swear."Naruto rubbed his eyes and smiled his brightest smile, one that would go down in the history of smiles as Narutos best.

"I'm glad I have you has a friend to, and yeah we can go now." Shino put his hand out for Naruto, he could be friends with this boy but no one else he hoped.

Naruto and Shino hooked hands and walked off to a fun bug filled place, that Shino would come to know as his get away place. A few years have passed and they had remained in the orphanage, some people would look at them and think about taking them in but no one ever did. Over the years Shino and Naruto both took beatings from bullies, one such bully wouldn't leave shino alone and became something the boy feared.

"Did he beat you again?" Naruto asked worried for his only friend seeing the black eye and split lip, made him almost flip out he wanted to help but one more fight from him and he would be sent away.

"Yeah but I got him in his nuts this time, he cried a lot."Shino said proudly well that was until Tsunade came into the room red-faced from anger.

"You two that's it I'm done you've had your last fight!"She yelled this time Shino had, had enough and put his foot down.

"No you know what it wasn't me that started it miss Tsunade, that jerk beats me up all the time and Naruto to you clam to care but you don't. If you loved us so much you wouldn't let everyone here call him a monster, and you would let me get beat up just because I'm different!" Shino was gasping trying to catch his breath Tsunade hadn't heard the boy speak so much ever, she was to stun but then his words finally sank in they were being bullied and she had missed it for years.

"How did I miss this?" Tsunade asked to no one but herself but got and answer she didn't think she would.

"You didn't want to see it." Naruto said from the window his favorite spot to people watch.

Tsunades head shot up to see how tired the two boys actually looked, they were beat up clothes looked tattered and ripped. They have been going through this for three years they were to young to be so hard, Tsunades head dropped she got up and walked out a lone tear sliding down her cheek in shame.

"So Nauto what now?" Shino sat on the opposite side of the window seat, staring out at all the happy kids playing while they hide away.

"I don't know, I just don't want to do anything right now." Naruto sniffled out, he hadn't cried since Shino had come that first day three years ago.

Shino pulled his only friend into a hug stroking the boy's hair to calm him down, little did they know that in just a few short hours their whole world was going to be turned upside down. Either for better or for the worst, you can always hope it will be for the better but there are just some people out there that are hateful people.

A/N: Yes I left you all off on a cliff,what will happen to the two friends. Will life get better for them well read the next chapter once it comes out, sillies I'm not telling you yet. I do hope you liked this chapter and like I said it will start to get more up beat and I'm sorry, if this chapter bored you or made you upset. I promise in later chapter it will get way read and reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 Father

I do not own Naruto. All I own is my own words.

Hi again I would love to thank everyone that reviewed my story so far, you guys rock. I hope my next few chapters don't scare you off this will contain some dark moments for poor Shino and Naruto. I do promise life will get better for the both of them as time goes on.

Warning: there will be some mild abuse in this chapter, nothing harsh I promise but there will be some hitting and some bad words.

I would like to say sorry for how long this took to update, I had some major writers block and almost deleted the whole thing. But I think I got it and am trying to finish up the chapter for you all, thank you so much for your reviews they mean a lot.

Chapter hope?

Dark eye's locked on to bright ocean blue eye's,he turned to looked over at the other boy with shades on his covering his eye's and smiled. His smile was fake and the boys knew this to be true, as he spoke to the woman of the house about adopting the was happy but Shino could spot the fake in a person from a mile away, he looked to Naruto and shook his head no this wasn't a good to Shinos horror the man had gotten approved for the adoption just after Tsunade saying his name, Naruto froze he knew the name and it shook him to the core.

"Naruto,Shino I would like to the man who is taking you home. Your adoptive father Mister Fugaku Uchiha, he's taken a liking to you two and thinks you have potential to be great men."She smiled at the two boys who were frozen in fear, it was Naruto who broke the silence first.

"H-Hello Mister Uchiha, I'm Naruto Uzumaki p-pleased to meet you." Naruto stuttered a few times shyly but managed to be quit polite about how he said everything.

"And you young man?" Mister Uchiha raised a brow as he looked to Shino who was gritting his teeth this man felt off, and he didn't like him already.

"My name is Shino Aburame,sir." Shino managed his deep-throated response making the man tense up at his last name and the tone taken.

"Aburame? The Aburame, the one whose family did the group-" He was cut off by Naruto kicking him in the shin, the taller man yelped in surprised pain but straightened up and smiled at the two boys.

"Yes the very one sir." Shino said in a tense voice, earning him a smirk from the tall Uchiha.

"Well I'm glad I can take you into my home, and you to young both of you will be very loved him our home, I promise you this." The tall dark-haired Uchiha smiled at them, this smile was different it was dark and evil but Tsunade didn't seem to notice this.

"Well then lets finish up the paper work and get these boys to a good home than." She ushered the man out of the boy's room with a sweet smile on her face, Naruto hugged closer to Shino shaking in fear of what was to come.

The papers were taken care of the boys all packed and in the car, ready to start a life the new nothing about. Shino gritted his teeth in silence making sure not to anger the man before him, Naruto on the other hand almost sobbed out Tsunade thought it was just because he was leaving.

"We hope you boys will have a good life, take care of each other and your new family we will miss you both, be safe okay." Tsunade whispered the last part kissing each boy on the head before shutting the door, the care started up and they drove off looking at the man in the they were to call father.

"Listen up you lowlife's,the only reason I'm taking you in if for the rep. I need the good image look, you two are to be perfect and if you're not I will make sure you suffer for it. You are to never be late, never get bad grades, you stay clean at all times, and there will be no arguing with me or your new mother. Do we all have and understanding, cause if we don't I can pull the car over and show you what I mean by punishment?" Fugaku smirked at the boys in the back as both of them tensed up and replied.

"Yes Mister Fugaku Uchiha, we both understand." Shino and Naruto said at the same time making the man before them smirk even wider.

"Please I'm your _father _now, so call me _father_." The smile this man had on him as he said the word _father_ made both boys feel sick.

"Yes _father_." Both boys said in a calm voice, again they were rewarded with a smirk.

The drive took a bit longer then the boys thought it would,they were so focused on making sure they knew how to get back to the orphanage just incase this guys pulled something. They didn't even notice they had stopped, the man pulled open the back door for the boy but before they could leave the car he spoke up.

"You are a Uchiha now, you are to never use your other name again am I clear?" The boys looked at the man who looked at this with distaste and hatred, gulping before they answered the man before them.

"Yes _father_." Both of this managed to say with a straight face on and voices never wavering.

The man before them smirked, this plan was working out for him they were young enough that the media would love it. But they were old enough to know if they messed up he would do the worst he could to make them regret it, the three of them walked in to the huge house or mansion. Both boys gasped out loud at this only to receive a firm slap to the heads, the older man wiggled his finger to say no emotions like that boys gulped and rubbed their sore heads walking along side the man, Shino hid his distaste for the man well but Naruto's eyes said it all he was pissed.

The three of them walked into a white-walled room,it had no pictures of family, no color at all just held a sense of silence. There in the middle of the room was a white couch that looked so stiff to sit on, the boys looked at the women who was sitting straight up holding a book in her looked away from her book for a brief moment only to see the two boys, she stood up clapped the book shut and walked forward to them.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha,I will be your mother its nice to meet you boys."Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. Mikoto was a very gentle and kind woman,but could be stern and strict when she needed to be. The boys would learn that she was the better parent over the years, they would grow to love her as a mother but hater for never stopping the bad things from happening.

As the boys bowed their heads in respect to the women before them, Mikoto smiled waved a hand and ushered the two boys to the couch. Mean while there so-called adoptive _father_ went up the stairs to the second floor, they could hear some yelling and a loud thud, then they heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Three people rounded the corner two of them were younger one their age, the other a few years older than them.

"Boys I would like you to meet your two adoptive brother." Father said in his most stern voice making the other two boys look over with serious eyes, and an unwavering blank face.

The two boys bowed their heads and announced who they were.

"I am Itachi Uchiha your older brother, pleased to meet you both." He bowed deep only raising his head to look to the younger boy, motioning for him to do the same as he.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I am the same age as you are I hope we get along well." Sasuke bowed deep raised his head to his father who smiled kindly at his son nodding they did well.

"Now you two do the same." Mother said in her stern voice, making both boys stand up straight and announce who they were,but remembering what father said out side they were Uchihas now.

"I am Naruto...Naruto Uchiha your new brother nice to meet you." He said straight-faced and bowed deep earning him a good boy from the man called father.

"I am Shino Uchiha...Pleasure meeting you." Shino grunted out this was not how he was supposed to speak,he was then dragged up by the collar of his shirt and told to do it again.

"I am Shino Uchiha your new brother it is nice to meet you." He said in a monotone voice devoid of any emotion, just like he was supposed to do.

Father smirked knowing this was all to easy, he patted Itachi on the back and told him to get the boys into their room. His eldest son 'hn'ed' and stood tapping Sasuke on the shoulder to fallow him out, the other two boys got the hint and bolted with the other two brothers.

Once up the stairs Itachi turned to the other two boys, they half thought they might get beat by the serious look in Itachi's eye's. But instead received hugs from the older boy, and a gentle smile this went for Sasuke to.

"I'm sorry you have been dragged into our home boys, but I promise you if I can I will make sure you never get hurt." Itachi said in a determined voice his brother looked at him as if hey were a hero.

Itachi walked the two boys to a cherry wood door, opening it up he flipped on the lights and walked in. He pointed out a few things, like the beds, bathroom that was built in so they wouldn't have to leave the room, the window's which had a balcony to it. The huge walk in closet that you could practically live in, and then there was the TV that was hidden out of sight by a huge family picture.

"How big is that thing?" Naruto's jaw dropped in awe of what looked like a 50' inch TV.

"Its big that's what we have in all the rooms, but father hates us watching anything but the learning stations. So my recommendation would be to make sure he's asleep before you flip it to anything you want to watch, oh and you can always hang with me or Sasuke to talk it will be nice to have others around." Itachi said with a wide smile on his face almost showing off those perfect white teeth.

"Why did he pick us?" Shino's deep voice must have sounded angry, hidden behind the jacket and sunglasses you couldn't really tell what he looked that his brows rose in question, and he seemed stiff with tension.

"He wants to look good for the press, he has to have the perfect life or well what seems to be the perfect life in his home. Our father is a big company man the Uchiha corp, that does all those weapons for the military yeah that's him. He has to have everything look perfect even if it's not, trust me you will know just how messed up home life can get,soon." Sasuke was the one that spoke up this time, he had a small smile on his face as he looked at Naruto. Shino moved to his now brother and held him away from the other two, looking at them with a glare that they couldn't see.

"Shino don't worry I think we can trust them, they have our eyes." Naruto whispered into Shinos shoulder, trying to comfort the boy hugging him.

"I don't like this Naruto." looking to the blond beside him with worry.

"We will be fine, as long as we stay together we will be okay." Naruto smiled his bright happy smile, making both Uchiha's cover their eyes from the amount of bright light coming from the boy.

"Wow. you could blind someone with that smile,Naruto." Sasuke said with a small smile on his face, Itachi looked on as his brother step forward and shook Naruto's hand.

"Yeah Shino says that to me all the time." He giggled a little his happy tone making everyone calm and relaxed, that's why Shino liked Naruto so much, he could make anyone calm and relaxed in seconds.

But this was short-lived as the boy's door was slammed opened with a loud bang, everyone in the room looked up and saw a seething father. He glared at his two sons who's smiled dropped in seconds to the thin tight lipped line, Naruto tensed as his smiled dropped into the same on the other hand looked over at the man still with a smile on his face, he wouldn't let this man get to him at all.

"Are you smiling at me boy,in my house we do not smile we are serious people. The Uchiha's show no emotions and you will learn this today, I will make sure you never forget your place and how to act." Father seethed out venom lacing his voice as he yanked Shino up by the collar of his shirt, the man called father raised his hand and SMACK.

"Aaah!" Shino yelled his face stung his sunglasses had hit the wall so hard they broke,his nose was bleeding from the was dropped not so nicely on the ground from his place in the air, he grunted out in pain as his ankle twisted.

"If you ever break from the Uchiha way again I will make sure you are punished, do we have an understanding Shino _my son._" The older Uchiha said the last part as if it was painful to say it,gritting his teeth Shino got up off the floor whipped the blood away and smiled at the man before him.

"You little brat, how dare you not listen to me you will pay for this." He raised his hand once more and began beating Shino, over and over again but shino never stopped began to cry,he want to protect Shino so he ran right into one of the harder hits. Shino's eyes widened as did the other two boys eyes, they didn't think anyone would fight their father EVER.

This act only made the man before them more upset he soon took off his belt, he began beating both boys with it. Screams filled the house but neither of the boys stopped smiling even as their brother protested these actions, earning them an evil glare and a beating as well this went on for and hour or so. Until Mikoto cam looking for her husband this was the only time she would stop him, when she knew he had taken it to far with his anger and hate.

"Honey stop look at them, we can't do a press conference with them like this!" Mikoto yelled grabing her husband's hand that held the belt with in it, he looked at her his eyes softened a bit and he backed off. Mikoto was the only one that he wouldn't hurt, his anger and hate was always linked to the boys and she would never understand why nor would she ask.

"Fine,clean them up." He said in a whisper to her kissing her cheek and walking away, only looking back to see all four boys with a smile on their faces making the mans anger rise once more.

"Boys can you stand?" Mother asked them looking on with worry in her eyes, they groaned but didn't move at all.

"No mom I think he got up good this time." Itachi smiled at her blood dripping from his mouth,his eyes darker and filled with pain.

"Miss-I mean mom can you just help us please." Naruto started to say her name but remembered what she had said and feared another beating, he flinched when her hand met his now scared cheeks.

"I am so sorry, your poor face took a lot of damage I have to take you to the I think I have to take all of you, I will be back in a minute I must tell your father." She said raising from the ground only to be stopped by Shino's voice.

"He will never be my father,fathers don't do this mine never did." Shino snapped out at her in a whispered tone not really able to say it to loud, not for the fear part but for the fact that his rips hurt him to much to breathe or talk.

"I'm sorry Shino but he is and will remain your father,'sigh' weather you like it or not." Mikoto said in a depressed voice she hated that her husband did this to her boys, but she was afraid that if she did stop it he would turn on her.

Mikoto walked out of the room to go talk to her husband about the hospital and what she would tell them, she came back after a long time with help to take them down the car. They drove off in a rush fearing the blood loose had become too much for Shino, he was starting to not be able to breath at the hospital they were admitted with the doctors thinking they had been in an accident, Shino mumbled under his breath about how she wouldn't be his mother either.

The boys all spent a week in the hospital the press got wind of them being there and tried with all their might to talk to them, one person even broke into the room through a was a body guard though that protected the boys he had sliver hair, dark eyes almost like a silver black color, tall with lengthy arms and legs. He had on a black suit and mask to match,the whole time the man dragged the reporter out he had what looked like a porn book in his hand.

"What are you reading?"Naruto was the one who broke the silence, of the jaw dropping moment.

"It's the best book in the world." The man eyes smiled at them, they could tell it was a smile from his eyes closing shut with a crinkle.

"Oh yeah can I read it?" Naruto said with a beaming smile, the man almost fell over from the shock of his answer.

"Sorry kid, this books just for adults."He snorted trying to hold back a laugh at the boys face, it was all scrunched up in thought he almost looked constipated.

"So you read porn?" Itachi laughed out as the mans face the only part that showed started to become red.

"It's not porn its romance, kids these days don't know shit about good books." The man snapped out cradling the book in his arms like it was a child.

"Whatever."All four boys said with a sigh.

"Whats your name silver?" Shino spoke up earning him a glare from the man before him, he guessed it was over the little nickname.

"I am Kakashi Hatake I will be protecting you boys." He said opening the book up once more and sitting down in a chair across from the beds.

"Why?" Again all four boys spoke up asking this.

"Cause your mother didn't want anyone hurting you." Kakashi said with a smile in his voice.

"That's funny did you just get hired on?" Sasuke asked his head turned to the side in question.

"Why is that funny?And yes I got hired on this morning to watch you four brats." He put his book down and looked at them, he heard they had been in a wreck but they didn't look like it.

"Its nothing but I would watch it around our father, you will find out soon enough." Itachi said with a straight face to Kakashi who tensed up, he wanted to ask the young teen what he meant but left it alone.

The week had passed by the boys had come home and Kakashi noticed little things here and there, such as the boys would laugh with him while their father was gone but never with him around. Or how they would sometimes have cuts or dark marks on their bodies when he would show up for work, on one such day Shino had been limping but was portending not to be hurt.

"Shino come here." Kakashi Whispered from a closet on the second floor.

Shino grunted and walked over to it, only to be dragged into the room and to have his pants yanked down. He nearly screamed out in fear and in pain but was merely surprised when he felt ice, Kakashi looked at him a serious face he had never seen on the man before.

"How did you-," Shino was cut off as the ice was moved higher on his leg, making him cry out a bit in pain.

"How long has he been doing this Shino?" Kakashi sounded angry almost murderous at the notion that the boys were being beaten.

"Since day one,but Kakashi you can't do anything we need you around." Shino whimpered out.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi looked down at the marks on his lower legs they were bruised and bleeding a bit, he gritted his teeth how could he not stop this?

"He would hurt you Kakashi." Shino said in his calm tone still sounding like it held pain in it.

"I'm not so sure of that Shino I was hired for a reason." Kakashi said in his as he came to know it as parent voice.

"I know, I do really but you can't he could do something worse I just don't want to lose anyone else,please kakashi." Shino turned his face to kakashi a pleading look in his eye's that begged for silence and understanding.

Kakashi didn't reply but understood he knew the Uchiha well enough to know that Shino was right to worry, Kakashi finished up his cleaning of Shinos bruised before he let him leave the room Kakashi hugged him close, stroking his hair and whispering that everything would be alright. Shino could only hope he was right, Kakashi would be known to the four boys as a father they always wished they could have.

A/N: Things you should know, one Shino and the other three will be fine I promise and I am sorry if this chapter was upsetting. I promise you that after a few chapters it will get better and things will lighten up, I want to thank you all for staying with me and I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please review they are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3 Why father?

I do not own Naruto, just my own words.

Just a normal warning folks, words used,violence,and abuse. I would also like to put a shout out for one of my reader who is only on a guest name. I want to say thank you to Write more soon, I was really feeling down about this but your three words always keep me on to the story.

Chapter Three why father?

It had been roughly three years since the man they call _father_ took them in, only he was no father and for three years had beat them into become what he wanted them to became quiet and misunderstood as just another Uchiha,Naruto somehow managed to keep his and Itachi had become very close to the two boys over the years earning not only Narutos trust, but Shinos as women they were supposed to call mother became somewhat of a nightmare for the both of them, she was unloving and hardly praised the boys for good grades. She would become made and tell her real sons to be better, only making the boys faces harden into something that had no emotions.

"Itachi?What is this?" Snapped father as he looked to the older of the four,he had in his hand a report card that had all A's except for a single B.

"It's a B father in gym." Itachi said in his monotone voice not even flinching as a hand slapped him in the head.

"Why the hell do you have a B in gym its the easiest class?" Father growled out gritting his teeth and nearly striking Itachi once more.

"The gym teacher wanted us to wear something horrible." Itachi shuddered at the image of his green spandex, orange leg warmers, bowl cut haired teacher.

"I don't get it what could be so bad about wearing gym clothes?" Father said in a rare moment of softness.

"The man is called Gai,he-he wears green spandex with orange leg warmers. He was going to make the whole class wear that as required gym uniform, it wouldn't do a Uchiha any good to have to put that on our reputation would be messed with." Itachi said still no emotions in his voice and his mask in place,that's just how a Uchiha works and all the boys knew this.

"Oh really,I will have to have a talk with that high school of yours than." Father waved his hand dismissing all the boys from the room,as father got onto the phone and called the school.

Itachi quickly darted out of the room the others close behind,they had a look of concern for Itachi,Kakashi had just walked down the stair to the main room as he saw all four boys,looking somewhat upset this was never a good thing he followed the boys to the secret room they had made up for safety, meaning this was a home with in a home for the five of them to talk.

Kakashi quickly walked through the secret door hidden in a closet that guest put their jackets in,he sighed as he saw Naruto rubbing Itachis head. This could only mean Itachi was punished for something stupid again, he gritted his teeth in anger as he shut the door quietly.

"What happened Itachi?" Kakashi said as he walked over and sat before the older teen.

"I got a B, a fucking B and he loses it." Itachi nearly yelled but kept his voice down for fear of being caught not acting like he was supposed to.

"In what class?" Kakashi's head cocked to the side in question, and in confusion the boy never made anything less than an A.

"Gym with Gai." Itachi snarled out his eyes almost glowing red with anger.

Kakashi started to sweat he knew Gai they had gone to school together, is rival or so the green beast as they called him said they were. Kakashi patted Itachi on the head and gave him a real fatherly hug, something Kakashi was good for.

"I understand your pain,oh how I understand it." Kakashi said sighing and shaking his head."Well what is you father going to do about this?" He asked in a serious voice fearing the worst.

"He just said he was calling the school, which means he will either have the man fired or see to it that the spandex are never used."Itachi said shivering at the thought of having to put that on,oh the horror of it all.

Kakashi froze he was lost in thought when Shino cleared his throat and all turned to look at him.

"We need to get back out there before _father_ comes looking for us." Shino said father as if it hurt to say that word, Kakashi nodded his head standing up to exit the turned to look at Itachi for a moment, then his face went dark and he shook his head and walked out of the room.

"What do you think he was thinking Nii-san?" Sasuke asked in his emotionless voice, trying to put his mask of Uchiha back on.

"Me in a green spandex with orange leg and arm warmers, maybe even a bowl hair cut...God the horror." Itachi groaned out nearly falling over from the pain of his own imagination.

The five of them left the secret room,four heading up stairs to finish home other going as quiet as possible to listen into the conversation of the older Uchiha, and the principle of the school well-known for her temper.

"I just don't want my son a Uchiha to have his reputation messed up...Well I do understand this is your school Miss Tsunade, but my son will not be wearing that eye soar." The man snarled sounding more and more angry as time passed on.

"No, I don't want him to fail his class...You cant expect kids to wear that ridiculous outfit...DAMN IT, DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME MISS TSUNADE I HAVE PUT IN A LOT OF DONATIONS TO THAT SCHOOL...YES I KNOW THAT IT WAS A CHARITY...NOW YOU LISTEN HERE EITHER YOU TAKE CARE OF THIS MESS OR I WILL TS-UN-AD-E!" Then the room fell silent the man clearing his throat simply grunted his answer to the women on the other line, hanging the phone up and walking away in a spout of anger.

Kakashi sighed these poor boys,thinking of the boys made him rush up the stairs only to find that they were nearly done with had finished sooner than the rest and was helping the younger boys out, Kakashi doing his best while reading his "romance" books.

"Itachi?" Naruto looked up at the boy in a questioning way.

"Yes Naruto what is it?" Itachi said his emotions locked away just encase father came into the room,it was never good when this happened and beatings were common if he found you out of character.

"Love,what does love feel like?" Naruto looked down sadly at his paper, his so-called teacher had given him the meanest paper to write.

"I-I...Naruto I don't know what love feels like, the only thing I do know is that I want to keep you and the others safe.I guess if you think about it that means love right there, wanting to protect the ones you love no matter what." Itachi smiled at Naruto who nodded his head in understanding, he looked to Kakashi who nodded his approval of what Itachi had said making the teen smile,if only for a second.

It had been a long day and Kakashi was ready to sleep wanting to get home and see his loving dogs, he missed them when he was here he also wish he could take the boys to see shaking his head he knew their mother hated dogs, Naruto once snuck one into the house and received a beating that nearly put him in a coma. As he reached the door there was a loud bang this brought him out of his thoughts, he rushed up the long staircase his heart racing as he did so.

What he happened to walk into was something that made his blood turn cold, Itachi holding a gun and standing over his father. Itachis eyes focused on the man before him, he had missed shooting him in the head by an inch. His father was breathing hard and Itachi looked paler then normal, his eyes almost blood-red with anger.

"You will never touch them or me again!" Itachi raised the gun and before Kakashi could do a single thing,**BANG.**

"AAAAHHHHH...Wh-What have you done...You killed your own father?How could you ITACHI!?" Mikoto yelled running to the man she loved and feared,Itachi shook his head and back away fear striking his face and eyes.

"I-I did this for them." He pointed to a corner of the room, Kakashi's eyes landed on the spot that Itachi pointed to and they snapped opened wide at the site.

**(Okay kiddies I am sorry but this part is going to be a bit harsh, so please if you do not like well child abuse. or images of it skip tell I tell you other wise,and I'm sorry that I put this in here but its part of the story.)**

There lay three small boys, bleeding from the mouth.

Sasuke was beaten less his shirt wasn't as torn as the other his flesh was ripped from a belt, blood pooled around him on the desk he was bent eyes doll and lifeless, his hair was frazzled and covered in the red of his own and maybe the others boys blood. Kakashi looked on,Sasukes legs looked like someone used sanding winced when he saw that in fact it did look like his father had used this on him, he was confused why,what,how did this happen?

He looked to Naruto the boys shirt was nearly gone and his back was bleeding so bad that you couldn't see the flesh at all, just what was hanging around the opened wounds. His eyes almost seemed died,he was breathing but just 's eyes trailed down the length of the beaten body to find that he to had his legs sanded, but it appeared far worse then Sasukes.

Then Kakashi's eyes fell on Shino,and the blood in his body froze the boy looked to be couldn't breath he fell to his knees as he looked on at him, Shino's sunglasses had been torn from his face. His eyes swollen shut from the nail marks,Shino's clothing was gone all that was left was the ripped flesh of his back. You could actually see his spine, his legs were ripped to shreds almost no skin was left on them. Shino at the moment looked to be dead but Kakashi could see the slight rise of his back, sighing with relief he tried to stand and go over to them.

**(Okay again if you read that all I am sorry if I upset you, this was so very important to the story. I am sorry if I offended any of my readers, or made you want to stop reading this.I do hope that you stick with me because the story only gets better, and a lot less pain full I promise.)**

Kakashi heard the click of the gun once more and then another bang,he looked up and to Itachi where he found Mikoto dead on the floor by her husband. She had taken her own life leaving her children behind, Itachi flinched when he saw this but what scared Kakashi the most was,Itachi smiled a real smile as his mother stopped breathing.

"Itachi?" Kakashi whispered.

"Call the police Kakashi,please." Itachi said in an emotionless voice, this made Kakashi want to slap him. But then it hit him the boys where safe his mother just used the gun, he could protect them and Itachi from this mess,yes this could work.

"Itachi,I need to listen to me." Kakashi said to him in a calm voice making Itachi look up in surprise, he thought for sure he would get yelled at,screamed at something right?

"Hn." He looked to the man he wish was his father, making sure to hear every word he said.

"We call your mom a hero, who took her life after protecting you four from him." Kakashi motioned his hand to Itachis mom holding the gun, this is when the gears started turning and he looked at the man wide-eyed and in question.

"How are we going to pull this off? I am covered in father's blood Kakashi, the police will figure this out." Itachi stated and questioned looking to the man for answers.

"I will figure that out when the police get here, now I need to call them go check on the boys.I fear Shino might be close to death."Kakashi said as he quickly stood from his spot on the floor and ran for the phone, he called the police and they arrived not to long after the call.

The police and the medics took one look at the room and knew right then and there what had happened, Kakashi didn't even have to say a word he just had to node his head yes. Itachi was never thought of as the murderer, the police just thought he tried to save his father or his brothers. No one would find out what the Uchiha's eldest son did, the boys couldn't remember anything after the beatings. Kakashi was only happy that they were away from this mess, he took it upon himself to foster all four of them even Itachi said it was okay to take him in as well.

(One year later)

Kakashi had moved them to a nice new house in Konoha, it was lush with color out side and natural on the inside. It was homey something the Uchiha never was, Itachi had kinda closed himself off but still managed to talk and interact with others. Kakashi wanted to get him some help but didn't know who to talk to, who wouldn't tell what had happened that night.

Kakashi had to enroll the boys into a new school but since it was the end of the year he let them finish out at home, High school would start in five months the boys would be happy he hoped they would be happy,he just hoped Shino would come out of his own world and be himself again.

Shino had been in the hospital longer then the other two boys it took months for his skin to heal, but even then he was left with deep never showed his face like Kakashi he took up wearing a coat that covered most of his face, he had a set of sunglasses made special for his face. Just so he could cover up his eyes, they had been damaged from the nails of the elder Uchiha man who ripped off his old pair of shades.

Kakashi tried everything to get Shino out of his own musings but nothing worked,well that was until Itachi started playing a in Shino pulled him to it just like his bugs did, this guitar helped him play out his hate to the world or his sadness. Over the course of the summer he had become quit good at it, he never sang, but Naruto would and then the others would join in. This was something they could bond over,something to help them heal from their past even if it was only for a minute in time, he could hear them saying the thing they never could before.

A/N: Hi, Um...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I hope I didn't freak anyone out with the abuse bit. I thank you all for sticking with me thus far, I promise that from now on things will get better, well with a bit of harsh flash backs and trying to figure out just how he will be saved.

I do have a question for my readers answer it if you please. If you could have any color eyes and hair what would you chose for yourself? Its kind important if you all don't answer well I guess I will have to figure out just how to make Sakura different on my own, see here's a hint next chapter will have a bit of her hiding who she is. You know the pink hair,green eyes, and doesn't put up with crap from no one. So if you want to tell me what you think I should do...Other wise my dear readers I will have to do it all on my own, credit will be pointed out to who ever helps me, please and thank you and reviews are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4 Electric blue eyes

I do not own Naruto...sigh sorry guys not feeling hot today so short note,I was hoping my readers would help out with Sakura's look,but no one posted anything so I hope you guys like what I do. I hope you all like this the normal warning goes in here.

Warning:violent,language, sexual content maybe you don't like it don't read it I will outline most or all scene that are violent or sexual if I even put anything in here like that, but better safe then sorry.I am making this a very long chapter to make up for all the times I updated so late...So I hope you like this.

Chapter blue eyes.

Shino woke up to the sound of buzzing like he normally did,but something wasn't normal about hated first days of school but since he was going to a new school maybe this time would be different, he was just upset that he couldn't play with his bugs today like he did everyday of summer. He dragged his feet out from under his dark gray blankets , nearly hitting his leg on the stand next to his bed. Over the past five month he had colored and organized his whole room, making it feel like home he loved it for the most part it was better than the Uchiha house. Well to him and the other it was better,Kakashi had made sure Shino had a bathroom of his own, in his room seeing as though he hated people looking at him. He thought his body was horrifying,the scares alone made him sick he didn't want them to see him like that, so he wanted his privacy and who could blame him right?

"Shino you up?" Naruto's voice rang in threw his door braking him of his thoughts all together.

"Yeah, be down in a few." Shino said only loud enough for Naruto to just barely hear him through the door, Shino got up and walked off to the bathroom to shower for the day a head.

Naruto and the rest became impatient telling Kakashi to let Shino know they already left, Itachi had graduated from high school and was headed for college. But he would walk the boys to school just to make sure they were safe, he had become quit overprotective in the past had received some kind of help for his trauma, Kakashi being quit pleased with the women helping him. Kakashi smirked the women had made herself at home most nights, he didn't mind Sara was a great woman though you wouldn't want her mad. The girl along with her red hair had a fairy temper, but she brought out the best in most everyone in the house all but Shino liked her.

Shino finally made his way down the steps to the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

_Shino_

_You will need to hurry off to school as soon as possible, the others have already left and I need to get to work. I'm sorry for not taking you myself but I would have been let, hahaha...Sigh I'm already late by an hour anymore and I'm dead,have a great first day Shino and could you please try to make some new friends._

_Love you,_

_Kakashi._

Shino gritted his teeth in anger how dare they leave him all alone, his eyes darkened with depression,he rubbed the back of his neck in an orange peeling it and walking out the door with his bag in tow,he locked up and started his trek to the hell called school.

As Shino walked he saw something that halted him in his steps,electric blue eyes staring right at him or maybe through shook his head and looked to see who the eyes belonged to but found no one, he cocked his head to the right in question,shaking it and walking on thinking maybe it was just his mind messing with him or something.

Walking to the gate Shino was greeted by the same electric blue eyes as before, but this time he could put the face to the eyes. He looked on to find that those eyes belonged to a 5'5 tall,long black-haired, well-built, curvy,and kinda small breasted girl his age with porcelain was so beautiful and it looked like she had a lot of friends, mostly male he guessed she wouldn't look at him she was to perfect for him.

"Sakura,your hair is so pretty how do you keep it so nice?" One girl with blonde hair squealed, making all the people around her cringe but nodded asking the same thing. The girl just giggled in a shy way and waved a hand, Shino noted she looked fake now she was acting to like them.

"Its nothing really just a good shampoo and conditioner guys."She giggled her fake laugh again, her eyes never showing emotions. Shino just kept looked he didn't even notice that one of the girls in the group had seen him staring, and had whispered to Sakura that he was looking at her.

"Hey,freak what you looking at huh?"The blonde haired girl snapped out at Shino making him flinch in pain from her high-pitched voice, he shook his head and kept walking until a hand touched his.

"Hi." Came a sweet voice making Shino tense up as he looked into those electric blue eyes.

"Hi." Shino's not so smooth reply,he sweat dropped at his stupidest reply ever.

She giggled a real laugh this one made her eyes shine very bright, he could have sworn he saw green in her eyes but it faded as she talked."Well not much of a talker are you?Well let me introduce myself,I'm Sakura Haruno its nice to meet you...Um whats your name?"She asked him and a kind sweet voice, making Shino shiver with pleasure.

"Shino Uchiha,nice to meet you to." Shino told her in a deep husky voice that surprised even him to hear it, she shivered visibly making Shino smirk happily at her well it's not like anyone could see his face.

"Uchiha?" She looked at him after regaining her composer in question of his name, he didn't look like a Uchiha.

"Yes Uchiha." His deep voice started to sound dark and made the girl shrink in fear, but she stuck strong that was until a bright blonde haired boy jumped on him.

"Shino you finally made it, took you long enough."The blonde sighed out shaking his head as he hugged the other person whose shades had fallen off and his hood fell back, every one gasped out as they show his face most cringing at him others started to laugh.

"Shit Naruto look what you did to him." Sasuke snapped at the blonde smacking him in the head and calling him dobe.

"Aw...I didn't mean to Shino man I'm sorry." Naruto cried out hugging Shino to were he couldn't pick up his shades this made him mad, but he just shook it off with a smile to Naruto and a pat on the head. He could never really be mad at his brothers, he whimpered out in pain his scares hurting from the hug now.

"Naruto let him go you're hurting his body man you know you can't hold him like that." Again Sasuke whacked the boy on the head knocking him off Shino.

"Here." Was a soft and sweet voice making shino blush as a dainty hand held up his custom shades, he stuck out his hand to take them but was denied as she held them tight in her hand.

He looked at her with sad eyes,she was looking at him with pity lacing her face. He hated that look but then she surprised him by stepping forward closing the distance between them, he flinched as she raised her hands to him sliding his glasses on him and steping back, smiling brightly at him when he looked back at her he almost fainted from the blush he got at that smile.

"Thank you." He said quickly pulling his hood back over his head and walking off, before the girl could even say another word to him.

"YOUR WELCOME!" She yelled loud enough for him to hear, he turned to her before he walked into the school and waved with what she hoped was a smile.

"Shit you didn't freak out that's so awesome!" Yelled the blonde picking Sakura up and spinning her around in his arms, she grunted out in pain as his grip was very tight.

"Let her go you dobe." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the scruff of the neck and dragged him away, but not going to far as they had been surrounded by a lot of people.

"Who are you two?" One of the girls said in a what sounded like a flirtatious voice.

"Naruto Uchiha and this is my brother Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said pointing to himself and Sasuke, all the girls blushed at Sasuke and giggled when he hn'ed.

"Your Uchiha's to?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah there's four of us three don't talk very much, Shino is more quiet them the rest of us though." Naruto said in a somber tone making the girl slightly sad, she could feel Shinos pain his poor face was scared like crazy.

"I'm Sakura Haruno,its nice to meet you...But if you don't mind me asking a question?" She asked him if she could ask a question, Naruto just nodded his head yes and she went on to ask him her question."Well none of you look-alike are you even related?" She had a blush on as she asked this.

"Shino and I were adopted by the Uchiha's."Naruto said this made the girl smile in understanding.

"We have to go Naruto Shino is upset." Sasuke's short response and Narutos node the girl almost didn't get to speak again, but she managed to stop them.

"Why does he look like that?" She nearly whispered it but Sasuke heard it first and turned to her,almost angry at her question but held it like he had been told to all those years ago.

"That's none of your fucking business." He snapped and walked off, Naruto behind him trying to calm him down.

"Wow, angry much for no reason huh Sakura?" The blonde women asked her in a hyper voice, making Sakura cringe on the inside and wish she could say fuck off to her face.

"No there's a reason, I just don't know ."Sakura said with a smirk and let her self be dragged back to the spot with all her supposed friends, but she knew they would all stop talking to her if she just reviled what she really looked like.

The bell had sounded and everyone started their day off in first period, Shino didn't even notice the electric blue eyes that were boring into until he looked to his left and boom there they were, the girl smirked at him a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Quiet down everyone we have a new student joining us this year,please stand up and tell us a bit about yourself Shino Uchiha." The female teachers voice rung out and he stood up in a swift motion.

"Shino Uchiha, adopted by the Uchiha's a few years ago, they died my brothers and I live with our adoptive father Kakashi Hatake,my likes are music and I said bugs,my dislikes are fake people and those who try to get to know me just stay out of my face." He sat back down this was the most he had talked in years, his throat hurt and he really just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Well then,there you have it everyone the knew student please treat him kindly." The female teacher sighed out and shook her head,"Please get out your text books so we may start the lesson." She went on to read them a poem,one that Shino already new by heart he sighed but wrote down her way of thinking anyway.

First through third had finished Shino,Naruto and Sasuke were at lunch trying to avoid most people who wanted to sit with them, well Shino and Sasuke did Naruto wanted people around. He was a social butterfly and needed to be around others,Sasuke grunted as a Black haired or maybe it was a blue-black, yes that's it she had blue-black hair, Walked over to them blushing up a storm. She was kind of cute in Shinos mind but he could see his brothers face and knew he liked her, she had almost purple eyes they were dark and colored and shined in the sun light. Sasuke made room for the rather big chested girl to sit down, Shino saw the smirk on Sasukes face and then the girl blush more.

"Hello,Sasuke-kun how is your first day going?" She smiled and blushed a shade of red Shino was sure had to be a new color, he wanted paint samples to compare but sadly he had none.

"Yes, I am thank you Hinata."(Yeah didn't see that coming did you my readers?) Sasuke looked at her still smiling or smirking,Shino was unsure of it he hadn't seen Sasuke like that in a long time if ever.

"T-Thats g-good I'm glad to hear it,um do you think maybe if you're not busy that I-I could have a drink with you sometime?" Hinata stuttered out her fingers its meeting in a nerves way.

"Sure."Sasuke surprised Shino with this he actually smiled at the girl, a real smile it was almost like one of Narutos blinding high beem ones.

The girl smiled at him and blushed she giggled and patted him on the hand before walking off, Shino looked to his brother with confusion.

"Shes smart,quiet,cute, got a great body and I think she wont mind the scares on my do you think of her?" Sasuke sounded thrilled to have met someone who would be just right for him, not to loud a sweet type of personality,she's got the curves any guys wants on a girl.

"She's just your type."Shino nodded his head in approval of the girl,this made Sasuke burst forth another one of his Naruto smiles, something that had been happening a lot more since they moved in with kakashi.

Lunch had ended and Shino was headed for the one class he hated with a passion, was the only class he couldn't hide his body like he wanted to his scares would be visible,he cringed at the shorts and short sleeved shirt he had to put was going to be a long period and he was pissed,all the guys in the locker room were staring at him waiting to see what he hiding.

Shino pulled down the zipper on his jacket the green coat slid off his shoulders, everyone in the room gasped out almost in horror of the scares that adorned his arms,neck and face. He cringed when he took off his shirt everyone started to gasp out again,this time some of them looked pale. This next part was going to be the worst part of all his pants,he reached for the buckle on his belt undoing it,taking his fingers and pulling at his zipper and button he let his pants fall to the time someone nearly screamed at the site of his legs,deep scares,is skin was a pale pink almost raw looking one hissed out in pain of seeing this some of them had snuck some pictures with their phones to show the rest of school this mess, Shino knew they were going to do this its the same everywhere he goes.

"If you send those pictures I will ripe you to shreds."A dark figure in the corner of the room snapped out his voice dark and filled with venom.

"Oh god delete,shit,shit...Fuck my phone it's not deleting fast enough!" One of the preps yelled out as he finally deleted the picture and ran out in to the gym.

Everyone freaked out finished dressing and ran out of the room leaving a very confused Shino, with the dark figure in the corner of the stepped out and had red hair?

"Who are you?" Shino said in a defensive tone,his body tense as the figure moved forward and closer to him.

"Gaara and I'm your new best friend." Said the red-head Shino's eye twitched.

"I don't need friends."Shino snapped pulling on his gym clothes.

"Yeah, well nor do I but you I want."Gaara smirked as he walked towards Shino blocking him from leaving, Shino tensed as Gaara's hands removed his shades.

"So that's whats under there who tried to kill you huh?"Gaara's smirk had dropped he had a serious face on, he looked angry at the notion of someone hurting Shino.

"Non-"Shino was cut off by a hand grabbing his and pulling it to Gaara's head,he made Shinos hand trace the kanji on his head.

"I can tell you're just like me." Gaara smiled a small smile making Shino relax,maybe he could have a friend,just this one.

"Fine but later class has already started and I minus will just show off and get it over with."Gaara was confused why show what you don't want to he thought but, he agreed this one time only would he dress in for gym with his new friend.

Every one in gym had gasped at the site of Gaara the horrible,but to their utter surprise he was talking to the new kid eyes darkened in madness at the site of Shino's body, she liked him and wanted to get to know seeing the scares she knew his past must be filled with pain Ino had told her to stay away from him, but like she was going to listen to the stuck up blonde girl she called a friend.

"SIT DOWN!"Yelled a man in a green jumpsuit,orange leg and arm warmers to go along with it.

Shino tensed up both Gaara and Sakura could see him freeze as the mans eyes made contact with him, how does Shino know this man?

"SHINO MY BEST FRIENDS SON OF YOUTH YOU HAVE FINALLY COME TO MY CLASS!"Yelled the man in the jumpsuit everyone at this moment sweat dropped and felt bad for Shino.

"Hello Gai-sensie,how are you?"Shino said in his all to emotionless voice making Gaara smile, he really liked Shino.

Sakura snuck down to the seat next to Shino that was not occupied by anyone,she felt sea green eyes on her and smiled at the boy known as Gaara.

"I am well dear Shino,how is your father Kakashi." Every one stared at Shino, they all knew the Uchiha names and Kakashi was not one of them.

"He is well." Shino said once again with no emotion in his voice, Gaara at this point was impressed with his friend's ability to ignore the stairs.

"That is wonderful,well today we will be running I hope you are prepared to job fifty laps."Gai said to the whole class,and the whole class groaned but then turned to Shino.

"I thought you were a Uchiha?" The blonde known as Ino spoke out reading everyone's minds,but being brave enough to say it.

"I was adopted by them,they died, Kakashi is my father now along with my brothers end of fifty laps only Gai or are you tricking me?" Shino smirked at the man in front of him, this made Sakura shiver she kinda liked that smirk and the shades made him look dangerous.

Gai laughed and smiled at the boy who he had come to know over the year, he had started training all three of the younger boys in the art of walked over to Shino,Gaara,and Sakura smiling the whole way there standing before the three he pointed to the door and yelled out.

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE FOR SOME RUN TIME!" The whole class cried and moaned out in anger about this, once out side Gai blew his whistle and off ran Shino.

He was fast and hardly anyone could keep up with him all but two people that was,he looked to his left to see Gaara keeping pace and to his surprise to his right was Sakura smiling while she kept pace. Gaara growled as he saw Sakura waiting for Shino and him after gym, he knew she was a fake person they just didn't know how fake. He and Shino had talked about her and were confused about why she was hanging around, Shino tried to be nice to her as she came up to the both of them waving her hello.

"Hey Shino I have a question,do you mind if I ask you something?" She was quiet and calm about talking to him something he didn't mind her voice was some how very nodded his head telling her to ask so she did."Can I hang out with you and Gaara after school I don't have anything to do, and my dad wont be home tell later?" She smiled calmly at them hope in her eyes, making Shino almost go to mush he simply gave her the old Uchiha 'hn' and walked off.

"Why did you say yes to her?" Gaara asked confused about his new friends motives.

"She has our eyes."Shino said putting Gaara in a spot he didn't know how to get out of.

"She's like us?I never noticed how can you tell?" Gaara snorted out almost in a laugh but it was held back.

"Trust me,she hiding more pain than most just like you and I are." Shino said a small twitch in his left eye,he was mad at him he didn't want to make friends why was he doing this to himself?

School went by fast Shino waited for his brother along with who ever was coming to the house, Gaara arrived first than Sakura who had to hide behind both boys to keep away from Ino. Some how this made them smirk at her, and she blushed shrugging it off like it was nothing. Next came Sasuke with Hinata Shino guessed he asked her to come by the house,he smiled at the two he was happy for Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Sakura's voice came out in a whisper so as to not alert Ino of where she was, Hinata looked over at her and gasped out walking fast to her side.

"What are you doing Sakura if Ino finds you with guys she doesn't like-" Hinata was cut off by Sakuras hand on her mouth.

"Shhh...I know okay but I want to make friends that I like not the type she likes, most the guys she likes are only friends with her or me for well sex.I so don't want that from any of them, have you see the way they drool over her its nasty?" Sakura made a gagging noise and shivered,this made all the males wonder why she didn't like Ino's choices and as if she could read minds she continued."She's my adoptive sister, her mom and dad took me in after my parents 's perfect in their eyes,she can't do wrong perfect hair,perfect skin,perfect grades, perfect everything she makes me so mad."Sakura nearly yelled out until Shino whipped around pressed her against the wall and hushed her with his hand, Ino ran by looking at the group but she kept going.

"I think she left."Shino said with his mask in place thank god for it other wise everyone would see his blush, he had never touched a girl before and that was too much for him to handle.

"Thank you so much Shino-kun." Shino blushed darkened and again he thanked god for his coat, she turned to look at the group that was there they all looked at her with a confused she noticed her face was red and she blushed more, it was the first time a guy had touched her as softly as that.

"Hey guys,want you to meet someone."Naruto bellowed out running to the group with an odd-looking guy in tow.

"Naruto who is this?" Sasuke was the first to ask normally he wouldn't care but the guy was kinda scary looking.

"Yahiko,is his name." Naruto smiled out with one of his high beem smiles,blinding everyone in front of him.

"Nice to meet you all,Naruto has told me a lot about you guys."Yahiko smiled softly making everyone relax,he had a calming effect on people this was not a scary guy by heart.

"Yeah nice to meet you can we go?" Sakura nearly jumping out of her skin from bouncing in place, she needed to leave before Ino found her the group nodded and walked off to the Uchiha house.

Once they had finally gotten there after two stops along the way one was to make sure Naruto was okay, he had jumped into the road to save a red and orange fox from getting hit. The other was to Hinata's place to tell her father who she would be hanging out with, this lead to questions about the person and the person having to meet her father. That nearly made Sasuke pee his pants as he was threatened with bodily harm, if he touched the girl in any way that was in his eyes wrong.

They took their shoes off at the door. Naruto still holding the fox and now calling it kyuubi, it jumped out of his hands and ran around the house earning some laughs as it sniffed around the place. Naruto laughed and picked it up telling it to be good, Yahiko or Pein as he said was his nick name blushed at Narutos eyebrows raised in confusion he would need to talk to Naruto about that later, but not now they needed to start home work.

"Home work for all of us first then fun." Shino snapped out making everyone moan but agree to get it done fast, Yahiko helped Naruto while Sasuke and Hinata did quit well on their own. Sakura on the other hand was struggling almost as much as Naruto, Shino made a move to help her when she moved to ask him for help. This caused the two to smash their heads together and fall out of their seats, Sakura hissed in pain and Shino just got up his mask of no emotions in place.

"Here let me help you up." He reached his hand out to the girl when all of a sudden her hair fell off,Shino blinked once,twice, three times and then a .She has pink hair,this made everyone gasp out at her hair short Sakura blossom color hair.

"Oh no...Not good shit."She cried out grabbing the wig and trying to dart out the door when a flash of red beat her to it locking her in the room.

"Move Gaara, I need to go to the restroom." Sakura cried out her face red with anger her eyes darkening and there it was the green, her eyes they are actually green Gaara saw it to.

"You have pink hair and green eyes huh, know that's something I didn't know."Gaara sounded sadistic, making Shino step in and elbow him in the gut earning him a grunt of annoyance.

"why are you hiding your hair and eyes?" Shino asked everyone else wanted to know as well so it was good he did the asking.

"Its none of your business okay,just let me fix my hair." Sakura snapped out at Shino who on that note pushed the door opened grabbed her arm, and rushed her out of the room to the restroom. He didn't let her go in by herself he pushed his way into the bathroom , he didn't know what he was doing but something had his blood boiling.

"Your hiding something spill it,flower." Shino blinked did he just get angry and call her a nick name, he shook his head not sure what was getting into him.

"Why do you care?" Sakura asked as she fixed the wig,making Shino growl in his chest with frustration.

"Just answer me, you wanted to be my friend and here you are hiding shit already from me." Shino didn't even know himself anymore why the hell was he doing this his mouth wouldn't stop talking, his head wanted to stop but his heart wouldn't let this go.

"Oh yeah and what of your scare Sh-i-no?" Shino tensed at this but hell whatever, if she thought she could handle it he would let her have she would run away and this whole thing would be done, she wouldn't need to pretend to like him she could just hate him like everyone else.

"My adoptive father the Uchiha one, tried to kill me...He took sand paper to my legs back and chest, not to mention his belt and some other objects that I can't really remember him using. I was in a coma for a month I died three times while on the way to the hospital, and when I woke up I was told that my eyes would need to remain covered. They being to sensitive for light from the scratches he dealt to my face, oh and here's a kicker if I cry I bleed he fucked up my eyes bad. I will never be normal, I have to hide behind all of this cause if I don't I scare you,you don't I'm confused Sakura please explain why your hiding what you look like to me?Cause frankly I'm confused I honestly am, and why the fuck do you want to be my friend huh?"Shino was on a role he had never talked about his past with anyone not a single person, not even his brothers knew how he felt so why her?

"I-I...I'm sorry I had no idea...Please I'm sorry for upsetting you, I-I can't look like me."She said holding the wig in her hands and staring into the mirror, Shino was confused so he asked.

"Why can't you?" Smooth Shino smooth.

"My family the one I live with now,my adoptive dad hated my real dad and I look a lot like him. Pink hair my moms green eyes are what get him more though, he had always loved my mother but she picked my dad over him. Ino hates me so much she says I messed up their home when I moved in, her mom and dad split up and haven't gotten back together for years. I am never to show my real hair or eye color to them, they will get mad and hurt me or so I've been told." She was nearly in tears something hit Shino like a ton of brick's, and he moved on impulse he hugged her close.

She gasped at the hug it being the first one in almost three-year that she's received without hate behind it, this hug made both of them lose control of their started to cry and Shino for the first time in years let out a few silent tears as well, holding her close to his body. Neither of them saw Gaara enter the bathroom or kneeling down to them, until they both felt a pair of hands on their shoulders.

"You two okay?" Gaara said in one of the most caring tones he may have ever mustered up.

"Yeah, listen Gaara let's be her friend to okay?"Shino asked Gaara in a whispered tone of voice the red-head nodded and smiled softly at the two, his two friends this was going to be interesting.

"So tell me her story?"Gaara said out of the blue making both Sakura and Shino look up, Sakura nodded her head to shino and he understood what that it took Shino no time to fill Gaara in on both of their stories it being only fair to tell both of them, they walked out of the restroom about fifteen minutes later.

"So no matter what you're going to hang with Shino and I huh?" Gaara asked his eye's light up with excitement, and something else Shino couldn't figure out maybe joy,hope,or maybe something like he was happy.

"Yeah Ino be damn my red-headed friend."Sakura giggled out and then smirked,"or shall I call you panda?" Gaara's eyes widened at his new nickname from her, then narrowed and he moaned out in frustration.

"Don't you dare call me that pinky."Sakura snarled at him for the pinky comment and smirked again only seconds later.

"Nope your new nickname is panda and I'm going to use it when ever we see eachother."She smiled at his defeated look, up he liked her other wise he would have smacked her by now.

"You make me want to hit my head on a wall over and over and over again."Gaara laughed out this was a real laugh not a chuckle but a laugh, his hair fell in front of his eyes a bit and they walked into the small room. Peins eyes darted to the smaller red haired teen, he blushed and looked away Shino was sure of it now yup he need to talk to Naruto later.

"So we all done with home work?" Sakura asked everyone, then she had an elbow in her side and she yelped out a bit.

"Your not done everyone who is can leave but I need to help her with some stuff." Shino said in a dull voice his emotionless mask back in place, everyone but Sakura,Gaara and him left.

"Show me your work."Shino demanded, making the other two flinch."Sorry its a hard habit to break and trust me I've been trying to not be a dick for years, but you know having that beaten into you for a few years its hard to let it go."He sighed out in frustration and a bit of anger, but was passed the paper and soon forgot his was very smart she was just slow on doing it, he wanted to ask her why but thought it better for another time.

They finished up slowly and got on to playing around with the other, Shino had quietly taken off to the kitchen to cook dinner. It pissed him off that he was the only one who knew how to cook in a house full of guys, that would soon be living on their own. But he loved it besides his band with his brothers and his bugs Shino loved cooking he really, really loved cooking.

"What ever you are making smells great."Sakura said as she walked to his side to peek over to see what it was.

"It's just a simple roasted whole chicken with some herb butter,garlic and some thyme. Then I am backing potatoes to do a twice backed potato, that's going to be made with diced hame and cheese the potatoes being scoped out and mashed with a sour cream mix, of chives and pepper with salt. You bake that in the over let sit and boom you got some pretty nice food, oh I should mention I'm doing up fresh green beans on the side for the veggie."Sakura gaped at him he was taking out the insides of the potato as he talked to her, smiling up a storm at he explained his cooking to was so cute to her right now.

"Wow I wish I could cook like that,but sadly every thing I cook well lets put it this you want to run away from food come to my house, I could make food that comes to life and wants revenge. Yeah that bad it will eat you, no joke I swear I made noodles and I swear it had eyes and a mouth."Shino doubled over in laughter, his sides hurt and he didn't notice that everyone had come in to see him on the floor holding his sides laughing. Kakashi had walked in to see this his face light up, he hadn't ever seen the boy laugh not once in all the years of knowing him. Naruto either not like this it was amazing, what ever Sakura did to him he hoped she would do more of it.

"Your joking right...Hahahahaha...that's..hahaha...so not trueee?" Shino laughed out some coherent words and Sakura blushed.

"Yes its true Sadly it tried to eat Ino's cat."She smiled as Shino started a whole new wave of laughing, his sides hurting and he couldn't breath.

"Stop I need air."He managed a whole sentence.

"Well sorry but its a fact it even crawled out of the pot and gave my dad a rent check, said he would be living in the attack." Sakura huffed out in a fake pout making Shino go red and then start laughing again at this point she had most the room in a giggling fit.

"Okay come on a rent check, please." Shino snorted out he was still laughing but it came under control after a minute longer.

"Well if you don't believe me you should come over sometime or I can come here and cook for you, then you'll see my monsters I promise you they do bite back." She laughed out and evil laugh making everyone else fall over from this, holding their sides as they laughed hard even Sasuke was laughing.

"Whatever I wouldnt let anyone cook that couldn't, they make to much of a mess."Shino sighed out finally catching his breath as he finished his task of making the food."Well dinners almost done everyone go clean up, and I will yell when it's and welcome home dad."Kakashi's head jerked up he smiled through his mask and waved to everyone, his sons had friends over he was over whelmed with joy.

"Good evening boys how was school and I see you all have friends over, this is great."Kakashi laughed out meeting all of their friends and enjoying a noisy house for once.

Dinner had finished and everyone was enjoying a movie when a loud knock was heard at the front door, Kakashi got up from his spot on the couch to answer the now angry knocking.

"Yes may I help you?" Kakashi asked a blonde haired man with dark forest green eyes looked at him, with what seemed to be either mirth or worry Kakashi couldn't really tell.

"Is my daughter here?"The blonde man asked his voice was calm but in a dark way that reminded Kakashi of the older male Uchiha.

"Depends on who your kid is?" Kakashi said stepping in front of the man in a defensive manner.

"Her name is Sakura I'm her father." Kakashi was right he was almost a copy of the Uchiha and this worried him Shino liked Sakura, this could lead to many issues in the future.

"Dad?" Sakura asked as she walked to the door her wig in place, he looked at her and his eyes soften for a split second before becoming hard again.

"Your late I was worried, how dare you not call me to tell me where you were?" He seethed out this statement made Kakashi speak up.

"How did you know where she was then?"This got Sakura's attention to how did he know?

"Her phone I tracked her phone I work for the police department, it's not hard to ask them to look shit up."He snapped out pushing Kakashi out-of-the-way to make a grab for Sakura only to have Shino step in front of him.

"..."Shino said nothing just looked at the man in the eyes, he was a great judge of character, and he didn't like this man one bit from just the simple glance he wanted to rip him apart.

"Would you please move I would like to take Sakura home." The man snapped making Sakura flinch behind Shinos broad shoulders.

"Your name?" Shino said in his Uchiha voice devoid of emotions his mask in place stern and over powering to the man before him, making the blonde wither away just by a bit.

"Inoichi Yamanaka,whose asking?" The man said in a sharp tone his forest green eyes darkening almost to black from anger.

"Shino Uchiha,its such a pleasure to meet Sakura's father you have a lovely ,kind,pretty and she funny as well you're a lucky man sir she a real catch." Shino smirked under his coat he could see the twitch the man had in his eye, he could tell the man had something for Sakura he just didn't know what just yet.

"Well thank you young man...Yound Uchiha."He said sounding like he wanted to puke after saying his sentence.

"I will be tutoring your daughter every afternoon until she can pass test on her own."Shino blurted out gaining raised eyebrows from everyone in the room, what was he thinking?

"You just said she was smart and why would you be the one to teach her anything?" Inoichi snapped out his face becoming red.

"Shes smart yes but slow on the uptake and makes simple mistakes that will coast her in the long run, I wish to help her is all and I think me teaching her would be you." He took off his hood slid down his from part to his jacket and his goggles off, smiled at the man and placed his things back on.

"Dear god, I mean yes this will work out nicely you seem normal enough." Inoichi choked out, wanting to get out of this house and away from the horror before him.

"Yes sir I look forward to teaching her how to move faster with her work."Shino used his Uchiha voice once more making the man cringe and step back to get some untainted air.

"Sakura are you ready to go, we need to get home your sister needs your help with the house."Inoichi said in a whispered tone,Sakura looked around grabbed her things hugged Gaara goodnight and everyone in front of her father she kissed Shino on the Cheek.

"Thank you for your help tonight I really do need to move faster with my work, oh and I wouldn't mind cooking lessons either sometime soon please." She walked out of the house leaving a full room of stunned people and a bug loving,band member,and great cook with a nose bleed behind.

A/N:Okay my dear readers long chapter painful to read or was that okay..I changed up what I was going to do with Sakura...I was going to put her as a preppy,get out of my face kinda girl, and have her fall for Shinos mystery but I thought why not have the girl chase the guy this time. Sounds fun Yes? Well please reviews are always welcome...No really they are I would love to hear from you guys.


	5. Chapter 5 whats this?

I do not own Naruto...T_T I would love to but sadly I can't drawl that well.

Normal warning everyone, lemon or not,violence maybe,language yeah.

I would like to thank all of those who are still reading this I hope you like it.

Chapter this?

Shino woke up to a wet feeling on his face...He nearly screamed when the wet something moved. It turned out to be Naruto's fox from the other day, he didn't know why but the damn thing wouldn't leave him alone. He sighed picking it up it cuddled into him and he smiled down at it, he found himself liking the poor thing more and more. It was a weekend now and Naruto had somehow managed to find a girl to hang out with, Shino was surprised she was kinda like Naruto in quit a few ways.

Amaru,was an outcast like most his family but Naruto saw her for what she was,beautiful,Kind,sensitive and loving to most. But like her hair she had a red-hot temper when upset,she had reddish brown hair, well-built in body,she didn't really have to much of the girly curves but she was nice on the eyes. Naruto once told Shino she looked like his mother in a way, all Shino could do was smile and agree when shown a picture Naruto had of his mother.

He was happy for all his brothers even Kakashi had met someone at his work, her name he couldn't remember to well he was distracted by that, that's not the only thing Sakura made more of an effort to hang with him and Gaara every chance she could, meaning she would walk with him home hang out with him and if Gaara tag him to. Pein came around a lot as well Shino had,had a small talk with the man about his intentions with his to Shino's liking was only as a friend since they had so much in common, but Pein was actually after Gaara the whole time he was just shy and couldn't make a move.

"Shino?" Sakura poked her head through his door to find him half-naked on his bed, she blushed with a frown on her face as she looked on at the scares.

"Hey,you could knock the next time I'm shirtless in here." Shino snapped running to his dresser for a shirt, when he stopped he felt a finger trace one of his scare on his back. He tensed this wasn't okay for him to have happen, no one touched him not ever he had no clue how to deal with this.

"It must have hurt...I mean-I-I'm sorry I over stepped didn't I? I will wait for you down stairs." Sakura said in a sad tone her eyes downcast to the floor trying to avoid making him feel worse.

Something at that point had him break he turned around,not with anger, not with lust,not with hate,or anything at all really. He just needed her to touch him wanted her hands on his skin, she didn't make him feel pain her touch soothed him and he needed grabbed her hand and pressed it to his chest, she blushed, he blushed but she understood what he wanted,or better yet needed from her. She was all to happy to comply with his silent demand for attention, she traced a few of his deep scares trying not to think of the pain he must have endured.

"Did it hurt?" Sakura asked shyly trying not to push him to talk.

"Yes."Was his simple yet understandable reply.

Sakura came closer Shino never backed away just waited to see what she would do, if she would do anything at his complete surprise she started to kiss each scare mark on his chest, hot breath tickled his flesh making him hands twitched to push her away but he never did, he could feel her warm lips trace across a deep scare that was done by a knife so long ago. He hissed out in pain as she reached a rather sensitive spot on his stomach, she quickly switched places and he thanked her silently for that.

"All these must have hurt just something horrible...May I-May I see your face?" Sakura's voice was soft and kind he had no strength to say no, he sat on the bed and let her remove his shades. Her eyes intense with something he had never seen before from anyone, she was angry,hurt,and something he couldn't put his finger on tell she leaned in and kissed his brow.

His breath was sucked in as she trailed her hot kisses along each scare,he closed his eyes and let her do as she like not wanting this feeling to wet darted out and rain along one of the longer scares on his cheek, he tensed not knowing what it was tell he opened his eyes to see she was licking one of his scares. He blushed confused he pulled away, earning a grunt from the pink haired girl she pouted at him.

"Why did you lick me?" He asked her completely confused almost to the point of stuttering.

"I wanted to."Was her simple reply,then she pounced on him knocking him on his back as she leaned to his face and licked him didn't want to hurt the girl he didn't know what she was doing, or if he even liked it they weren't dating and had never kissed so this was odd very odd.

"Stop-ST-STOP...Okay just-I-what-why?" Shino stuttered out,Sakura realized she was crossing the line with him,she pulled away fast and was sad with the loss of his body heat beneath her.

"I-I...I was licking you to make you feel good,I'm sorry to fast right?" Sakura blushed and moved away only to be flung off the bed by an angry Naruto, he looked at Shino with anger and nearly set him on fire with his gaze.

"Where is my fox Shino?" Shino fell off the bed from laughter he really thought he had done something horrible, the way he looked it was like he kicked his puppy.

"Right there on my desk looking at you like you're a fool." Shino smiled out laughing a bit from the way Naruto was blushing, and seething out in anger.

"Fine,fine but why does he always come in here?" Naruto motioned for the fox to come to him, earning a bite on the hand from the angry fox.

"Ouch, man this hurts Shino what the heck? Why does he hate me now?" Naruto asked out in a painful voice making Shino worried, the fox never bit anyone before.

"I don't now what his problem is he's never hurt any of us before, maybe your anger at me has him upset." Shino said as he stood up grabbing for Naruto's hand to make sure the bite wasn't that bad, thankfully it was just a scratch and would go away soon.

The fox yipped and jumped to Shinos shoulder climbing to the top of his head and resting there, Shino sighed and thought about it the fox was more attached to pouted but soon looked around the room to find a flustered Sakura on the floor, looking like she was about to murder him he gulped and started for the door.

"Oh no you don't, Naruto what the hell do you think you were doing knocking me to the floor like that?"Sakura could see the boy start to panicky and flinch, shying away from her and then she remembered the abuse."Its fine Naruto I'm not mad just be more aware of who your knocking into,and try to help them up or something okay." She smiled at him and he relaxed and nodded his head in understanding.

"Sorry Sakura I promise I will watch it from now on,I'm also not used to people being in Shinos room so please forgive me for the intrusion."He said in his almost Uchiha voice before running out of the room,to go and tell everyone that Shino had her up there and to not disturb them.

"Well were all alone up here, what do you want to do?"Sakura smirked at Shino and felt a cold sweat on his neck, he started to back up when he saw her sit on the bed. He sighed out a breath he was holding but it was quickly sucked back in when,to his shock she started to take off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Shino said rather fast.

"I'm going to show you, you're not alone." Sakura smiled at him and lifted up her shirt it fell to the ground next to his discarded clothes, and she smiled as he took in her upper half.

"How did this happen to you."He rushed over seeing the fresh marks on her body, she breathed in fast when his hand grazed over on of her ribs.

"Ino, she really doesn't like me to much."Sakura smiled out as if it was nothing,Shino remembers that feeling the mask hiding who she is or how she feels.

"KAKASHI!" Shino surprised Sakura with yelling and in rushed his adoptive father,looking frazzled from the yelling and from the half-naked his eyes grew darker rage set in, she froze in her spot as he walked to her and knelt to look at her marks.

"Who did this Shino?"He growled out in anger.

"Her sister,talk to that father of hers."Shino spoke out making Saskura freeze ,no they couldn't he can't know why she's getting hurt.

"You can't know about this."Sakura shyly stated not looking at either of them.

"I'm sorry but Sakura this is messed up,your sister is abusing you and your okay with that?" Kakashi spoke out ready to rush to the phone and yell at her father for letting this go on so long.

"But I'm the cause of her mother leaving, I'm the reason their home isn't a home just overly angry and I'm her release that's all, I don't want to hurt them anymore so please just let this slid."Sakura begged them to drop it but Shino brought up something.

"Why did you show me this, you know I cant let this slid?"He snapped out throwing on his shirt and then gabbing hers pushing it over her head as he helped her put hers back on.

"I wanted someone to talk to who would understand this, and how I feel about it."She pouted at him her eyes starting to mist over.

"its different Sakura,your shit is different okay."Shino whispered to her in a sad voice.

"I know but it-its getting worse okay, yes I want help but I don't want to rip their home apart."She finally admitted in a defeated voice of her needing the help but not wanting to harm anyone.

"I think I can work something out, tell then you're not going home we have a spare room you can stay in. I really don't want to hear any if,ands,or buts about it, I watched for to long with these kids getting hurt and not doing what I should have done. I will not let another person go through this, you are safe here I promise you this."Kakashi hugged her softly and she smiled she did feel safe here and even if it is a house full of guys, Shino was here and all she wanted was to be close to him.

Kakashi left the room a few minutes later so did Shino and Sakura,Shino needed to make food prep for dinner he was going to make a stew and it needed to cook all day. Sakura helped him prep and get things ready to cook when a knock was heard at the front door.

"Shino?" Sakura breathed in with worry.

"I got it."Shino said taking the bloody knife he was cutting the meat with,with him to the door he swung it open knife in hand as he looked on at her man paled at the site of the knife and blood Shino just smiled at him, fear was easy to inflict when you looked like him holding a knife.

"Is Sakura here?"Inoichi asked gulping down hard as he backed away from Shino a bit more.

"Yeah but she's staying over tonight, so if yo don't mind leave."Shino growled out, making the man flinch but then get slightly angry from Shinos sentence.

"I beg your pardon?" Inoichi questioned the young teen almost with a snarl, teeth showing, eyes glowing from anger.

"We have a school project due by Friday and I need to have her watch the stars with me tonight so we can map things out, it's going to be raining the rest of the week so this is the only time to do it."Shino came up with a huge lie like it was nothing, Sakura hearing this was very impressed.

"Oh is that so Ino said nothing of it?" Inoichi stepped closer to Shino who gripped the knife in his hand harder, wanting to tell the man what his perfect blonde daughter was really like.

"It's extra credit sir, we wanted to do this instead of watch a vile moving on human organs."Shino said as he waved the knife around blood flowing down its handle and onto his hand, making the older man pale once more.

"I-Is that so, well I guess its okay since I know Sakura hates bl-blood."The man stuttered out gulping once more.

"Well is there anything else I can do for you sir?"Shino asked in his Uchiha trained voice.

"Well I would like to see her for a few minutes if you don't mind?"Inoichi asked nicely his eyes warming up at the thought of seeing his blossom.

"Oh dad what are you doing here?" Sakura asked him shyly as she gave the man a hug.

"Well Ino said you packed up some of your things so I was worried,and since you've been over here A LOT I would check here first."Inoichi said in his fatherly toned voice making the girl feel bad for lying to him, but Shino's hand went to her back and she felt enough strength to keep going.

"Yeah we have that project due soon and I really don't want to see the inside of a human."Sakura did well learning how to contort her face to make it look like she wasn't lying, placing it into the Uchiha face that she learned from shino.

"Oh yes Shino was just telling me this,well I best be going just wanted to see if you were okay."He said hugging her at the door one last time before stepping away and leaving with one last look at her,he turned the corner and was gone.

"Thank you."Sakura said walking up to Shino when he turned to say you're welcome to his and to her surprise they kissed.

Shino didn't move away his breath hitched in his throat all rational thought was wiped out and the need to hold her replaced the need to push her away, his hands snaked around her waist he pulled her into body was flush against his he was starting to deepen the kiss, Sakura felt his tongue glide over her bottom lip then the didn't know what to do other then gasp when his left hand groped her bottom, Shino quickly darted his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her flush as their tongues danced for dominance,Shino winning in the end and earning a moan as he explored her need for air became strong but he couldn't stop and nor could she, she pulled him closer if that was possible as he kissed her harder. His hands started to wonder up and down her sides but before anything more could happen,the front door slammed opened and Kakashi yelled out.

"Hey someone help me with these box's!" Shino pulled away blushing and panting as he rushed over to help with the box's."Oi, you didn't have to run over here you know."Kakashi assumed he had rushed out of the kitchen, Shino was thankful that Kakashi hadn't seen his first kiss.

"Whats in these?" Shino grunted as he set the boxes down in the guest room,as Kakashi had detected him to do.

"Sakura's belongings." Kakashi stated bluntly.

"WHAT?" Both Sakura and Shino fell over in surprise.

"I already smoothed it over with your dad, pretty much after he left here." Kakashi said laughing out at the surprised looks and just walked on by, leaving the two in a shocked state.

"So we live together now?"Sakura shyly asked in a soft comforting tone of voice, making Shino shiver.

"Yup."Was all he could manage before he got up off the floor helping her on to her feet as well, he then dragged her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked confused.

"You live here, you are learning to cook."Shino through an apron at Sakura and handed her a knife, pointing to the meat that was waiting to be cut into cubes.

A/N:Oh man I was going to make this longer but I thought I would make the next one kinda lemony or maybe a lot of fluff, just depends on how I feel about it I guess.I do hope you liked this chapter even if it was short thank you for the reviews and for reading. Please let me know if you all want to see something happen I will see what I can next time Bye.


	6. Chapter 6 oh my

Naruto nope don't think I own it...Nope I checked the book and anime my names not on it.

Well I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning:lemon maybe, language yeah, and violence well yeah read and reviews are always welcome.

Chapter six oh my.

Inoichi had talked to Kakashi about the home life of Sakura and they had come up with a great way to settle things, Sakura would move in with the Uchiha had a huge effect on the life of Inoichi and his family, his wife moved back in his daughter started to come home more often. It hit him that Sakura was very unliked by his two women, so being the man he was let her live her own life so he could live his in peace.

Shino had been teaching Sakura how to cook over the course of a month,she was catching on pretty quick. They hadn't kissed or interacted like a couple since the first day she moved in, to busy trying to get things settled and fixed like painting her room. Helping her with a washer and dryer since well she couldn't do it, even if it meant to save her life she was bad at Shino being the only one in the house able to do anything, helped her learn and started to help the others as well.

"Shino! God help me,I put too much soap into the washer!"Yelled a very upset Naruto,who came running out of the laundry room covered from head to toe in soap.

"Naruto what are you yelling about?" Shino walked into the room Naruto was standing in dripping with soap, he paused and held back a laugh."Oh,Naruto really man not again?" Shino just couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped his mouth as he talked, making Naruto blush in embarrassment.

"Well...I...Oh come on just help me man!" Naruto yelled his arms waving in odd ways as he ran back into the washing room.

Shino followed him thinking maybe it would be that bad,but how wrong he was when he walked in to the room the whole room was covered in bubbles. He merely looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow before asking his question.

"How much did you use exactly to get it like this?"He waved his hand around the room that was covered in the white mess, from floor to roof.

"I-I-um...half the box or more,I'm not to sure?" Naruto questioned himself trying to think.

'Sigh' Shino shook his head but before he could even get upset with Naruto the washer that had not been turned off, exploded more soap out of its Shino in the face with its soapy mess, he grunted his hatred for the foam that was now in his mouth."I hate you sometimes Naruto." He laughed out still he was upset for that was a great mess to clean, and he be damned if he were going to do it all alone.

"Sorrryy...I really am."Naruto whined out smacking his head onto the wall as he tried to find the door.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked as he walked into the room only to come face to face with a soap monster, he grunted as Naruto flung at him unable to see where he was going.

"Sorry Dad." Naruto was really the only one out of the four to call Kakashi dad, Shino tried to once and he just couldn't he wanted to but it felt so dirty.

"It's all good,so why are you dressed in soap?"kakashi asked his head tilting to the left in question as they sat on the hard wood floors, that Shino had told them to put in cherry wood floors to be exact.

'Ahhhhh...' Everyone heard the loud cry it was Sakura, Shino bolted from the other room jumping and nearly falling on Kakashi and Naruto,who were trying to get up but failing horribly.

"Sakura?" Shino spoke out then a bang was heard along with Shattering glass, Shino knew it was from upstairs Sakura's room so he rushed up the stairs. Only to come face to face with a pissed off Ino, who was holding Sakura by the hair Shino lost it when he saw her bleeding.

"Get the fuck away from Sakura you goddamn bitch!" Shino yelled making Ino jump in surprise as a hand slapped her away from Sakura, giving the poor pink haired girl a chance to run away and into Shinos side."Sakura what the hells going on?" He asked her rubbing her face with his palm trying to get the blood out of her eyes.

"Shino she broke in saying I had to come home...I dont want to go home."Sakura cried out her breathing harsh and labored from fear.

"Oh god I only broke in to clam whats mine, Sakura is mine she belongs at home with me and my family."Ino said as she pushed off of the dark blue wall that she had been pushed into.

"She doesn't belong to anyone and how dare you."Shino sneered out making Ino back away in fear.

"She does so belong to me, father said so when we were younger she's mine to do with as I please."She laughed out in a rough cackle making her sound and look more evil then she should.

"Ino was it?" Kakashi said as he held up a phone to his face, the girl not seeing this and nodding her head to confirm that she was indeed Ino.

"Yeah whys that your business though, you old fuck?" Ino snapped out tossing her hair over her shoulder, in her all to prissy manner.

"Yes officer that's right Ino Yamanake,blonde hair,green eyes, well-built and wearing purple she still here broke right through my adoptive daughters window, yes an ambulance would be welcome she's bleeding from her head,no she's awake...yes thank you."He hung up the phone and looked right into Ino's eyes as he spoke in a deep threatening tone of voice."You have about ten minutes before the police show up here and about fifteen before they are at your house, I would wait if I were you running would be really bad."He smiled at her letting her know that he was all to serious,she panicked and ran for it not really seeing a frying pan as she darted down the stairs.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he turned to see the blonde girl passed out on the floor from the hit.

"It wasn't me." Naruto said walking over to Ino tapping her with his foot, as he snorted a laugh.

"Sorry didn't think you would want her getting away." The person holding the pan said as they lowered the weapon from their face.

"HINATA!?" They all yelled in surprise.

"She's a feisty one isn't she."Sasuke said as he held her from behind, not wearing anything but his pants and a tank top showing off his well-built body.

"My hero."Sakura said in a sarcastic voice earning her a glare from almost everyone but Shino, who snickered at her causing her to blush and pull away from him.

"But she did stop Ino from leaving Sakura you should thank her." Naruto snapped out earning a glare from both girls, he gulped not aware that Sakura was just messing around with Hinata.

"I was just joking with her, she knows this don't you Hina-chan?" Sakura smiled as she hugged the girl she had become ever closer to, over the course of two months.

"Yes and you're welcome it about time Ino got what was coming to her." Hinata said as she hugged Sakura holding her close like a sister would, they smiled at one another and let go Sasuke getting jealous of the hugging.

It was roughly two minutes later that a knock was heard that the door, Kakashi going down the stairs to open the door. It was about five police officers and a two medics at the door, they rushed in and quickly got things stated. Sakura was taken to the hospital Shino tagging along with her in the ambulance, they were only gone for an hour before they arrived back at home. Sakura had a few stitches placed for the gash on her head,Shino helped her into the house and to the couch to rest.

"How is she Shino?"Naruto came running into the room from the kitchen and apple in hand,and a hammer in the other?

"She's a bit drugged up right now from the pain meds, but all in all the cut wasn't bad and she will be fine in about a week."Shino smiled down at her patting her on the shoulder stopping that as a hand slapped his, he smiled and pulled a blanket onto her from the back of the black plush couch.

Shino walked into the kitchen to find dinner made,laundry done,folded,and everything else clean of looked over at the men and Hinata in question,they simply shrugged all grinning up a storm at him.

"So you guys could have been cooking and cleaning all on your own for how long now?" Shino tilted his head his shades falling on the brim of his nose, face a tad bit pink with anger.

"Oh years now."Naruto simply said with a smile as he ate his apple.

"Yeah Kakashi's pretty good at cooking and taught us one time when you had the flu."Sasuke smirked at the ever reddening male he calls his brother.

"Not to mention the laundry, man it would pile up if we didn't do some of do tend to over work yourself on our account, so we started to learn to do more than just cook."Itachi smiled at him with a knowing look, Shino broke his face red in anger as he yelled at them for all he was worth.

"YOU GOD DAMN JERKS,WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO ME?HUH?IS IT A GAME TO MAKE ME TWITCH IN ANGER WHEN ONE OF YOU GETS DIRT EVERYWHERE? DOES IT MAKE YOU LAUGH TO MAKE A MESS AND WATCH AS I CLEAN IT WHEN YOU COULD HAVE? YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU GUYS,JUST FUCK OFF!"Shino pulled on his coat almost ripping it in anger as he rushed out the door slamming it behind him as he left, his yelling and slamming of the door had awoken Sakura from her nice wet dream.

"Okay I heard it all and that's not cool guys...guys?" Sakura looked at all of them,they were all wearing faces of shock and horror.

"We-we fucked up didn't we?"Naruto was the first to regain his footing and to break the silence of the room.

"OH...you think so?"Sakura said as she pulled on her coat,something she got from Shino he had out grown it years ago but it fit her nicely. He told her it was important to him and he was sad to let it go, but happy to let her have it thus making the girl blush in a happy way.

Sakura looked for Shino for about five hours going late into the morning hours, that was until she was halted by Kakashi and the others who were also looking for him."Lets head back to the house okay, he just needs time to cool off."Kakashi said sounding almost deflated and upset at the notion of leaving him outside, but he didn't know what else to do.

When they reached the house they found the door ajar,Sakura tensed she saw blood a lot of they carefully stepped into the house through the red front door,they looked down at the ground blood splattered it darkening the already dark wood more.

"Shino?" Kakashi and the other whispered into the air,all their hearts beating fast hoping with all hope that it was not his blood.

But they would soon find the heart wrenching,heart stopping mess in the kitchen that was Shino.

A/N:Oooo...Cliff hanger I'm evil to you all aren't please review,I do so hope you liked this chapter even if it was short way short I feel horrible about that I have been so busy with life right now its just kicking me in my butt, but I promise to make the next one better and longer and I hope to get you all some nice fluff or lemon..wish me luck.


	7. Chapter 7 Shino I love you

I keep looking but my name never shows up on the papers for owning Naruto,so I don't own it.T_T

In this chapter I will have...Lemon yes about time right, strong language well maybe, violence yes and sorry don't like don't read it,I will outline the bad stuff like normal oh and the lemon.

Reviews are always welcome I mean it I love to see them...so please review I will love you so .Thanks for reading and those that do review thank you it's so great to read them.

Chapter seven Shino I love you.

**Flash back to what happened to Shino...Violence.**

Fear shot through Shino as he opened the front door to find the house a mess, what have they done he thought to stepped over broken glass that lay on the ground a shattered picture frame, he picked it up wondering who could have been so horrible.

"It's all your fault." Whispered a dark voice from the dark kitchen.

"Who's there?" Shino snapped out holding a piece of glass in his hand for protection.

Inoichi stepped out from the darkened corner of the kitchen, he held in his hand a tensed up not knowing if his family was okay, and was starting to regret the fight they had that night.

"Where is my family if you-"Shino was cut short by a laugh dark and evil.

"No ones home I was hoping to get my Sakura back, but I guess that will just have to wait while you and I have some fun."He snarled as he lunged forward at Shino who dodged by rolling out-of-the-way, grazing his arms on the shattered glass that lay on the floor.

Inoichi charged at him once more taking a swing but Shino managed to slam his heel into Inoichi's shin, making the man yelp out in pain but he quickly took that second to run up the stairs to his room, he knew he would have the advantage if he could just get to his room. In his room under his bed was a sword his family once owned, not the Uchiha but his family the Aburames. He ran as fast as his leg would carry him, he managed to make it to his room in time to slid on to the floor reach under the bed. As he did this a sharp pain hit him in the shoulder, it was the dagger that Inoichi held before. His eyes hardened he would not scream out in pain never again will he let other see that of him, his hand reached the blade that was safely tucked away for years. He managed to undo the holdings on it and pulled it out, swinging it around to hit Inoichi in the arm noting him to his back in the proses.

"Get out of my house you sick fuck!"Shino Yelled he was hoping that someone would hear this and call the police, but those hope were dashed at Inoichi pulled out yet another knife this one seemed sharper.

"I'm going to get her back one way or the other and you will not get in my way,you brat!"Inoichi screamed at him flinging his whole body at Shino ,who on impulse tensed up and didn't move in time. The knife sliced through his arm nearly missing the bone, Shino winced at the pain reminding himself not to freeze up like that and to run and fast.

Shino managed to get out into the hallway ,it was dark and he feared he would trip, he didn't have to wait long before the blonde haired man was right on to him. They both slammed into the dark walls Shinos head hit a picture that hung there,a happy picture off his brothers and him. He grunted as a shard went into his cheek blood flowed out and down his chin, he hit the floor and dodged a swing of a knife from the older man.

"GET OUT!" Shino yelled as his swung a punch right into Inoichis jaw hearing a sweet crack of bone.

Inoichi grunted and yelled out in pain as he fell to the floor giving Shino enough time to swing his blade at the man, Inoichi tried to dodge it but failed the blade made hard contact with hit the bone with in Shino only used the other side of the sword not wanting to kill the man, he looked drunk but maybe that was Shino's mistake he might have made it worse for howled out as he fell to the floor hard holding his arm and cursing up a storm at the pain, He saw Shino dart down the stairs he quickly got up and ignoring the pain that shot through him. Darted down the stairs skipping tow at a time tell he reached the bottom, were he slammed his fist into Shinos back making the teen fall forward. But Shino held his own and instead of face planting on the ground, he put his hands forward and spun around to kick the mans legs out from under him. Inoichi lost balance with that low spin kick causing him to fall into a table that was by the stairs, he hit his head hard and was bleeding from a gash that was placed across his cheek.

"Inoichi get out of my house I don't want to hurt you anymore then I already have, Sakura is happy here and she's safe from being hurt."Shino tried talking some sense into the man bleeding and gasping for air, he was in a heap of pain struggling to catch his breath from that.

"Sakura is mine I loved her mother I want Sakura back damn it, where is she I want my daughter."The older man snapped out venom lacing his voice as Shino staggered to the door he shivered at the tone.

"She isn't your daughter Inoichi, not your real one and if she was you wouldn't let Ino beat her as she does."Shino snapped out gritting his teeth in anger at the man that sat on the stairs behind him.

"Ino what?" Inoichi sounded like he was confused so Shino spun around looking him dead in the eyes.

"Your little Ino is nothing but a bitch abusive and hateful,she has been arrested tonight on braking into Sakuras room and assaulting her. This was not the first time Ino had hurt Sakura this was just the last straw, the reason we took her away from you was because she had been beaten up by Ino. I saw the marks I will not let you or your family harm the women I love do you understand, I will never let her go through what I did NOW GET OUT!" Shino yelled the last part making the man flinch he had no clue his daughter was like that, he thought Ino loved Sakura he dipped his head in shame at his and his daughters actions.

"I'm sorry I never knew."He said softly eyeing the boy in front of him.

"Yeah well know you do, you might want to go get your other kid out of jail and pay attention to her she kinda needs it.A LOT OF IT."Shino said the last part loud and clear so the man would get his meaning of the phrase.

"Your right,I am so sorry I did this to your home and to you I just lost it please take care of Sakura.I know you will since you just yelled to me you love her, and any man who yells at someone bigger than them like that means what they say."Inoichi smiled a small smile as he nodded his head picking himself up to leave, both men looked at each other for a few more seconds.

"Your going to need a doctor old man."Shino said under his breath-taking in the damage he had done to Inoichi.

"Yeah you to brat."Inoich grunted out waving his hand to his car Shino looked out side and grunted his agreement, following behind the man and hoping into the car for the hospital.

"You going to be able to drive with that arm of yours I did break it you know?"Shino questioned with a slight smirk proud of his handy work.

"I got it I think your shoulders just as fucked as my arm."He motioned to the stab mark in Shinos back, they both looked at each other and grunted a small chuckle.

A shit ton of stitches and a whole lot of bandages later Inoichi was driving back to Shinos home to drop him off,Shino grunted again as the seat belt road his broken rips making them they got to the house no one was home yet,Shino sighed thinking of the mess that lay before him that he would have to be the guy he is offered a helping hand,it was his fault after all, they spent well over three hours cleaning up the upstairs and the hallway.

They got to the downstairs and moaned out as they sat on the stairs this was taking too long,Shino sighed and asked the older man if he wanted a drink nodding his head yes. They both went to the kitchen were the both of them passed out, from not just the fighting or pain but from all the cleaning in that stat as well.

**One hour later and this will bring us were the group walked in.**

Kakashi gasped at the site that lay before him,his son's head down on the table covered in bruises and bandages sleeping next to the same mess of a man couldn't hold back a sob this was her fault she thought, she was about to run when Shino looked up at her.

"Hey took you all long enough to get home."He smiled sleepily at them rubbing his eyes of sleep as he stood up, Inoichi looking up and doing the same.

"What the fuck happened to you?"Naruto and Sasuke asked with and equally upset Itachi wondering the same thing, not to mention the girls all very confused.

"Oh this?"Shino snorted as if not to laugh."I got my ass handed to me, but then I dished out the same to this old man right here." He pointed to Inoichi whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Yeah that."Sakura said in an upset voice.

"Oh-well-um-you-I came here to take you home by force since I had no idea what happened with you and Ino, I thought maybe they did something to you to make you want to stay. I was being stupid and I-I ended up hurting your boyfriend here, he's a pretty good fighter nearly cut my arm off." Inoichi chuckled at Shino and everyone's surprised faces, he patted the boy on his good shoulder and bowed to them all."I am so sorry for not getting all the in for I will have a long over due talk with my daughter,on how to treat others and Sakura I am so sorry for your really knocked some sense into me tonight he's really a great kid I mean guy, I will miss you honey but I know you being here is for the best now."Inoichi inched closer to Sakura who flung her arms around him,they hugged for a while as Shino looking on a smile formed on his lips. This was a great moment and he was happy to see at least someone he knew had a better life than him, then it hit him Inoichi called him Sakuras boyfriend was that okay?

"Well you had a long night Shino we got this mess why don't you go upstairs and get some rest."Kakashi said as he broke the silence making Sakura let go of Inoichi and smile, the man was then taken to the door they said goodbye and he told her to be safe.

"Shino how hurt are you man?" Naruto smiled sadly at him as he asked this is was not just for the wounds but for the laziness of the house, the anger Shino had felt before the fight was gone he was just relieved they were okay.

"Meh...I'm not mad at you guys I think I got all my anger out on 'er fine just start doing your work the right way and give me a damn break for once, please guys." He said softly chuckling as he went up the stairs to his room, he really needed the sleep he was hurting all just from tonight but from his past, his whole body ached in ways it hadn't in years and he was tired of it.

Shino walked into his room sighing at the clean fresh smell,Inoichi made it his mission to clean the room from top to bottom he felt so bad that he had hurt Shino. He smiled Inoichi was alright a scary man yeah, a good father well that's to be debated after he talks to Ino.A knock was heard at his door soft and quiet as if the person wasn't wanting to wake him, well he wasn't asleep so he grunted that the door was opened.

"Hey,I just wanted to see how you were."Sakura said coming into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"I could be better if you must know."Shino said as he groaned in pain from his shoulder as Sakura touched not knowing his arm was hurt, she snapped her hand away from him and nearly cried.

"I am so sor-sorry I-I was just so worried, Inoichi is really strong this is all my fault Shino I'm so sorry. Please-please don't be mad at me, I would just die if you hated me."Sakura sobbed as her knees gave out on her and she fell in a weeping heap of mess on the floor, Shino jolted up a bit fast but ignored the pain in his head as he fell to the floor to hold her.

"I'm okay, your okay, I'm not mad at you for any of this I'm just sorry it happened and made you upset. But its all going to be better from now on okay, so stop crying."Shino patted her on the back hugging her in an awkward way, he wasn't used to hugging still.

"Shino why did he call you my boyfriend?" Sakura sniffled as she questioned him with wide eyes Shino nearly peed his pants, what if she hated him and didn't want him?

"I-well-I may have said something...something like I love you and would...well you know die for you."He rubbed the back of his neck as the girl before him blushed a red that would compete with Gaaras hair color, but before he could say anything more on the matter she smashed her lips to his.

"OW,my nose...are you okay Shino I'm sorry I just-"Sakura was cut off as Shino pressed his broken lips to hers, they shared a soft and sweet kiss for a few Sakura's hands found another cut mark and hurt Shino, he slumped over and grunted out in pain.

"Shino I'm sorry."Sakura cried out she really didn't want to hurt him she was starting to hate herself.

"Sakura can I ask you to hold onto this thought tell I'm healed?" Shino smiled up at her a blush on his cheeks,once again being a brighter red then Gaaras hair.

"Oh...Hahahah-yeah I think we can do that."Sakura said blushing up a storm as she helped him to bed, a questioned burned on her lips oh how she wanted to ask him.

"Sakura?" Shino looked up in question but she just shook her head covered him up and went to leave the room, when her arm was yanked and she landed in the bed with Shino.

"Shino?" He looked at her kissed her softly on the lips and snuggled into her neck breathing her in her scent, he smiled at her scent always smelling of her name sake Sakura blossoms.

"Goodnight Shino."Sakura whispered as she hugged closer to him being light on her touch this time, she sighed has she felt him relax with the touch of her hands.

"Sakura?" Shino whispered.

"Hm?"She rubbed her fingers in his hair smiling at how soft it was.

"I love you."Shino whispered with a blush on his face the room to dark to see this but he could feel her tense up, he kissed her cheek and hugged into her more she relaxed into him.

"I love you to shino, I promise to always be yours."Sakura smiled at him knowing he couldn't see it but she was blushing too.

"I will never let anyone hurt you Sakura and that includes me I promise you that."Shino whispered in his determined voice making her shiver, she loved his husky voice it made her feel safe and warm.

"Thank you Shino,and I promise to never let anyone hurt you."Sakura whispered to him kissing his cheek.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU TO ARE LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE ALREADY, GEZZ WOULD YOU JUST SCREW ALREADY AND BE DONE WITH IT!"Naruto yelled at them through the door then they heard a bang and nails being dragged across the floor, and more yelling then it was scary quiet.

"NOOOOOOO,NOT MY RAMEN!"Naruto yelled Shino couldn't help the laugh coming from him as he heard Naruto crying, asking god why did they do this to felt like answering him for once and yelled down to his brother.

"Because you like to snoop you perv!"Sakura laughed and hugged into Shino once more, they soon found the house silent everyone had gone to for some reason or the other the two of them couldn't seem to sleep, Shino's face was planted in Sakuras hair smelling hands racked down Shinos arms he was smiling content with this, making him relax and chuckle when she tickled his side.

"Sakura-why...Why do you love me?"Shino asked his mind over taking his actions.

"Do you have a reason for loving me?"She asked as she looked at him.

"Yes,it's just hard to explain."He smiled at her fondly.

"Same here-I guess I can try if you want?"She blushed trying to think of all the reasons there were so many.(Yeah I know mushy love stuff and all you guys want is for me to get to the smut. ^_^)

**(Well then here it is so shhhh...this is a lemon warning is you don't like it don't read it.)**

"Sakura."Shino cooed at her pressing his fingers to her lips to stop her from talking.

Sakura gasped as his lips met her neck felling his heat as he parted them letting his tongue lick a vain, she held back a moan not sure how to handle this she had never done it before. Shino tensed he hoped he was doing it right but he had never been with anyone, not even kissed someone so he was new and scared to hurt her.

"Shino-I'm a ver-verg-hmmm...I'm a virgin."She stuttered out making Shino tense they were both new at this, that made his mind flip out but he calmed himself enough and remembered every book he ever read on sex.

"Do you want to do this Sakura?"Shino asked making sure they both wanted this not just one or the other.

"Yes,I'm sure it's just I've never really done anything-hell even kissing you was kinda a first for me."Sakura said as she gripped the blankets nervously, Shino thought for sure he saw her blush so bright that it cut the dark and made it light.

Shino didn't say a word as he pulls Sakura to him in the middle of the bed, he ignored his pain and fought through it so he could feel hands danced around the hem of her shirt lifting it up to reveal a smooth well toned and pale stomach,she gasped in surprise as his hands made circle on her bit her lip to stifle a moan when his hands pressed just under her breast, he flinched away just a bit not sure if it was okay to go on. Sakura realized he was scared of hurting her so she pulled his hand to her chest, encouraging him to keep going he nodded his head and went on.

His hands moved to cup her right breast he could feel himself harden as he felt her soft breast, his thumb rubbed across her already hardened nipple. She arched into him trying to stifle the moan that wanted to come out, he licked just under her earlobe making her moan slip out. This made his member harden even more he moved his lower half away from her a bit, not wanting to move to fast just encase she wasn't sat up and asked her to do the same thing, he lifted his shirt off with her help and did the same to her almost getting it stuck on her ears. She giggled and hide her body from him, he looked at her with a serious look saying your joking right. He motioned to his body and gave her that look of come on mines worse, she sighed and nodded her head as she took her arms away from her chest.

her chest was small but not so small but it was a good small around a B cup just right in Shinos eyes, he hated huge breast he liked hers though they were reached her hands out to trace his scares, he flinched at this but didn't make a move just let her do as she wanted. She leaned in to look at a deep scare on his chest that was left from a knife his other father had used, his real father it was meant to kill him but failed to do the task.

**(Okay sorry I thought about it the lemon is still going to happen but after Shino tells Sakura about his past,sorry read through all this and then boom lemon.)**

"This is older than most of the scare on you."She stated to herself mostly.

"My real father did it."Shino sighed out maybe it was time to tell someone who didn't just read about it.

"No please tell me that's a joke, Naruto said you had a family before the orphanage but Shino your life couldn't have been bad for most of your life?"Sakura almost sounded pissed, Shino just smiled at her and kissed her lips to stifle her talking.

"My father was a good man but, one night he came home and lost it. I was later told that he was fired from his job, mother wanted to leave him,and the family wanted to boot him out. I never understood why such drastic measure would be taken,until I found my mothers personal books, and my fathers to they wrote their whole life's story in them."Shino sighed this was not the moment for him to tell her she was half-naked,so was he for that matter but better know then never. At least if she was going to run away from him it's before he made love to her, and sealed his fate for good.

"My father since before I was born had been seeing other women, my mother never knew until it was too late of mother wrote about how my father was sweet to everyone but her, he was rough and sometimes yelled too much. He had been caught one time right before he hit her, my family was angry so they took step to get him help for his anger. Well for a few years things were great I was born, he was happy my mother smiled all the time. But one day when I was about four a few years before going to the orphanage, things got bad again horrible actually."Shino nearly sobbed but held it back as he continued Sakura placing her hands on his,saying I'm here for you.

"My mother couldn't have anymore children after me, my father was upset about this and wanted another child. He didn't understand it would kill her,her body was weak already and the doctors along with our family were worried for her sake. My father didn't care he took away her pills that prevented pregnancy, he would force his love on her making her sad and depressed. One night when he didn't come home my mother was found in the bathroom her wrist were bleeding, I was just a child you must understand I had no idea what was going on.I was so naive back then but I had called my father, a half hour had passed and he was home and then gone mother came home a few weeks later her eyes didn't hold a smile anymore, they looked dead she looked dead." A sigh came from him once more maybe this was to long, maybe he should skip some stuff,but Sakura eyes said tell me everything.

"It was a few months after that,that my whole world was turned upside down. My father was found to be taking money from the company he worked for, he was fired on the spot and told he was to pay the money back in full. He became distant and would lose his temper so quickly, I soon learned that he was still seeing other women as he wrote in his book he had four on the mother found this out and told the family of his betrayal,my grandfather quickly moved us out of the home I had grown up in thus about how he will give us a better life then my father ever could, I was happy all for about a minute. My father banged on the door of my grandparents home that night, yelling he wanted his wife and son back."Shino couldn't hold back the tears the had been threatening to fall for a while now, he sobbed a bit before continuing.

"He slammed into the door it had broken against his strength, he rushed into the house with all his might he was going to get us back. He yelled out to us yelling for my mother and me to come to him, my grandfather rushed at him I was in the kitchen with mother when we heard loud yelling and crying but then we heard a scream of pain, my mother froze but quickly rushed out of the kitchen to gramps aid. I was so scared I couldn't move even when I heard her cry out yelling about how could he, and then I heard her scream out I managed to regain my ability to move and ran. I rushed in to see my mother and grandfather dead on the floor in a pool of blood, her eyes stared at me lifeless cold. I looked to my father who was slicing through my cousins, he was laughing as he did this."Shino Shook so hard he was afraid of going on.

"Shino stop if you can't but I'm here I'm not going anywhere I promise good or bad I'm here."Sakura whispered stroking his hair and holding his hand she kissed his lips softly, not wanting to make him more upset.

"H-He looked at me after that, after killing my family and smiled at me like he used to. I was so scared he held his hand out for me to take, I backed away and that's when his smile looked at me and asked if I was going to leave him to, I didn't speak as he walked towards me I just shook my head no I wouldn't leave him. He then smiled and took of his shade so I could see his eyes,but instead of love I saw hate and malice. He swung his sword at me and hit me here right in the chest, I didn't feel the pain at first I thought it was a joke but soon I could feel it. I screamed out in pain as I watched him laugh and say know no one will ever leave me again, I didn't know what he meant by that until he kneeled on the floor and shoved the sword into his chest. I was left all alone bleeding to death my family gone, not all of them could make it down just most of them. The older ones that were wheelchair bound had called the police, I was hospitalized for weeks tell I could move then boom orphanage."Shino sighed it was like a weight off his shoulders, he looked at Sakura who was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"So your saying that you came from a bad home, then went into a bad home,and know you're in pain all the time from the scare on your body?"She asked in a sobbed voice.

"Yes the Uchiha used my past life to make it hard for me, he told me no one would ever love me and as proof of that my father had tried to kill man was good at making you feel like your life had no point, I was so lonely even with my brothers tell I met you that is."Shino smiled at Sakura, he moved to push her down on her back.

**(This is the lemon part of the story...sorry for the long back story but I thought you all would like to know what happened to him.)**

Shino kissed her hungry for the contact the love that she's been showing him, she met him with as much force as he did hungry for the same thing. Teeth clashed as lips parted to let their tongues fight, Shino managed to be the one to win in the wrestle of their tongues. He smiled as she moaned without holding back, he wanted,no he needed more of her and he would get it. His hands tweaked her nipple on the right side making her body arch into him, this feeling of warmth he had was so nice he almost forgot what he was doing.

His lips left hers after exploring every part of her mouth and tongue, he licked her neck and sucked on her pulse point making her moan blushed at Shino licked her left breast and smiled at how careful he was with her, she bucked into him when his mouth went to her tweaked the other with his hand making her body shiver, her body was hot and filled with growing member rubbed roughly in his pants and he held back a groan wanting to release it from its bindings, he moved his hands away from Sakuras them down her body to her pants calmly he undid the button on her pants, unzipping them he slide his hand under the waist band of her panties. Sakura sucked in a breath her nerves on edge from this, shino noted this and leaned in to kiss her softly on the was shaking as his hand slid down her lower stomach,when his fingers touched the moist lips of her womanhood he almost passed,from the rush of blood to his manhood.

Sakura tensed up in that moment but once Shino bit her neck lightly she melted into his touch, his fingers began to rub the wet lips until one slipped into tensed up at the unknown sensation but soon was holding back moans and gasps,Shino's manhood was starting to hurt as it grew harder with each stroke of his finger.

"S-Shino...Ah."Sakura gasped out as his fingers moved faster she was feeling the heat pool in her lower stomach,and then everything went blank her body tensed and twitched from her release. Shino make fast work with her pants and underwear doing the same with his, Sakura gasped she had read about the male body but this was her first time seeing one."Shino?" Sakura was nearly about to freak out when he tackled her with a hug, kissing her lips,neck, and collarbone sending her senses into over drive.

Shino's fingers drew circles in her sides as they swept back down to her warmth, he passed through her folds with a single finger pressing it to her stiffened but Shino kissed her once more, pushing the finger into her opening as softly as he could.

He only did a little at a time wanting to take this as slow as he could,he almost lost it a few times when she would moan his name out.

He took out his fingers and looked to her,she looked at him scanning his body his making a mental note of how his body looked in all its smiled at him as he blushed and hugged him to her, not really meaning to make his manhood press into her folds.

But on an accidental thrust he pressed his manhood into her,she nearly screamed out in quickly covered her mouth with his kissing her deep and hard to muffle out her cries of pain, he didn't mean for it to happen like that but it was almost to hard to not move.

"Shh..I am so sorry...I-I didn't mean to do that,please don't be upset."Shino was nearly in a panic until Sakura moved her body against his shaft, she gasped and continued to do it again.

"Mmmm...Ah Shino,your fine please don't stop."Sakura was panting out as she moved her body under his, pushing him deeper into her body Shino was nearly all the way in when he stopped her.

"Sakura st-stop I-I need to p-put on the con-condom."Shino was stuttering and breathing hard didn't help his talking much, Sakura looked at him in a huff and half pout not wanting this full feeling to stop.

Sakura looked at him deep and hard Shino sighed thinking he got through to her but was surprised by Sakura,she wrapped her legs around his midsection and thrusted her body into nearly yelled out he lost it in that moment with her doing such a low thing, he pushed into her thrusting his hardened member into her faster. Taking it to the hilt and then thrusting into her again deep and hard, she was moaning his name in a gasped voice.

Shino was getting close to his release and he wanted to make her see stars before he finished,he thrusted a few times in different ways to find her spot and once found abused thrusted faster and harder hitting that sweet spot over and over again Sakura could feel the heat pool again, digging her nails into his back as she clinged onto him. She let out a loud scream of pleasure as he made her cum once more that night, he soon found his release to her walls tightened and camped hard around him milking him of his seed.

**(End of lemon.)**

Shino was kissing Sakura all over her face,lips,cheeks, he pulled her hands to his lips and kissed each was trying to be sweet and Sakura was thanking him for being so tender with her, she had kissed him all over as well.

"Sakura?"Shino looked to her worry in his eyes,voice,and face.

"Yes Shino?"Sakura cooed at him softly trying to calm him down.

"Did I hurt you?" Shino said a bit tense for his liking.

"Yup."This was flatly stated, and it made Shino's eyes go wide.

"I-I...(biting his lip here.) I am so sor-"Shino was cut off with a knock on the head.

"Its meant to hurt silly, don't worry about it the pain will go away in a little while.I mean yeah its going to be hard to walk tomorrow, but I should be fine I hope."Sakura said in a calm tone so sure of all this, making Shinos tense body relax at her words.

"As long as your sure your okay."Shino looked her in the eyes,Saukra smiled at him brightly and hugged him close to her body again.

"Shino,I love you."Sakura whispered stroking his hair in a calming way.

"I love you to Sakura more than I think you will ever understand." Shino whispered kissing her forehead as he pulled himself out of her, he got up to get some fresh sheets and something to clean her up with.

Sakura looked at his back as he walked out noticing all the claw marks that she had left on him, she cringed and wanted to cry more scares and they were from her this on the other hand hadn't felt this great in years since before his families death, he grabbed up all the stuff he needed and headed back to the room. Smile plastered on his face tell he saw Sakura nearly crying on his bed, he thought he did something wrong so he rushed over to comfort her.

"Sakura whats wrong?"Shino asked fear striking him to the core of his body.

"I hurt you."Sakura cried out holding her hands to her face.

"What?"Shino was confused.

"I cut your back with my nails I-am-so-sorry."Sakura cried out tears flowing down her face, her breathing was sharp and she looked like she would pass out soon. Shino ran his fingers over his shoulder taking a quick look he found blood, he shook his head at this and laughed.

"Sakura it was done from us making love, I am far from mad at you."He cooed at her taking his fingers not stained with blood he ran them through her hair, to calm her down it was slowly working.

"Not mad?" Sakura sniffled out.

"Nope."He nuzzled her neck softy making her giggle from his hair tickling her.

"Good now can we go to sleep?"She asked ruffling his hair.

"Nope,I need to clean you up and the bed."He smiled at her kissing her softly on the lips.

She huffed but got up carefully not to hurt herself, shino quickly got to work handing her a wet made quick work and so did he, finally able to lay down they both managed to fall asleep pretty really knowing that the whole house ended up hearing the noise they both made, Kakashi holding back laughs,Naruto holding a pillow over his face, Hinata and Sasuke snickering and coming up with ways to mess with yeah the whole house was pretty sure they were going to say something to them, and they had no idea of this plan well tell morning that is.

A/N:Small note I hope you all liked the back story sorry it was in a really odd spot I may come back later on and redo this but not reviews are always welcome.I would also like to thank my reader who have stuck with me thus far, I will be ending this story in a few more chapter so thank you so much.


	8. Chapter 8 how have you grown

I can't believe it.I still don't own Naruto dang.

Short authors note,thank you all for reading and reviews were awesome like always.

Warning language well yeah,lemons short lime maybe, violence only I will now but keep your eyes out for read and reviews are always will be the one of the last chapter followed by a what happened to them chapters enjoy please.

Chapter eight how you have grown.

Shino woke up the next day feeling relaxed and warm, his body didn't hurt that was the odd part. He had always been in pain since the night it all happened he always felt his scares ache, but this morning was different nothing was felt but warmth. He sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms around Sakura,smelling her hair and loving the way she snuggled him happy moment was short-lived as Naruto banged into the room with a huge grin on his face, starring down Shino and then looking to Sakura with an even wider grin on that tan face. Soon the whole house was in the his room looking at him and Sakura, he blushed at the stairs and grins plastered to their faces.

"Whats up?"He said in a whispered not wanting to wake up Sakura, she started to open her eyes anyway and was almost about to scream when he kissed her.

"Um...?"Sakura said blushing so dark it was brighter than her hair and Gaaras put together,and speaking of the red haired man he was standing and starring at him behind the others.

"So you two finally had sex...about fucking time really."Gaara laughed out at Sakura and Shino's faces then to their ever-growing horror Pain walked up beside Gaara, smirking up a storm at them just his eyes screamed I know what you did.

"So whats for breakfast?" Was Hinata's none caring reply, her and Sasuke had been at it like rabbits since about a week before them.

They all turned to the two who look just as relaxed at Shino did and boom it hit them, this is when Naruto began to yell about being the only one left and feeling so alone. It's also when his lady came into the house and smacked him, yelling about how she could hear him all way outside.

"Okay wait...What the hell Sakura gets laid before me,Nauto you are so doomed."His lovely red-head yelled at him smacking his arm, Naruto just blushed up a storm and ran down the stairs with a blush on his face.

"So the whole house knows about last night?"Sakura whispered to Shino while no one was listening to them.

"Seems so,hate to say it but we didn't really hold back on the noise last night."Shino whispered to her kissing her neck as he looked on to see what the others would do.

"Well little brother congrats on becoming a man, Sakura welcome to the family god knows you two will tie the damn knot before anyone else here."Itachi laughed out as he scratched the back of his neck and walked away.

"Yeah what he said."Was Sasukes reply to this and he walked away with Hinata in tow.

"So how was he?" Kakashi never being the one to not say things looked at them for answers.

"Amazing."Was Sakuras strong reply.

'Coughs' "Yeah...(clears throat)That's-um-great, see you guys down stairs." Kakashi blushed and walked away,as he heard Sakura laugh he wonder what was so funny.

"Shino stop looking at me like you saw a ghost."Sakura laughed out,Shino looked funny his eyes bugged out mouth opened and he was blushing bright red.

"I can't believe you of all people actually said that to him."He said scratching the back of his head blush still not going away, Sakura just kissed him got up and got dressed for breakfast.

They walked down to the kitchen ready for more banter or questions but everyone seemed engrossed with their food, Naruto kept getting smacked and threatened about sex. Sasuke wouldn't stop kissing Hinata on the neck she just blushed and giggled away, Itachi was on the phone making dinner plans for him and his lady. Kakashi was looking kinda down and out of it a bit, Shino walked over to the man standing at the counter and smiled at him.

"Whats up dad?" Everyone froze Naruto nearly fell out of his seat,Itachi stopped talking and looked like someone kicked his puppy. Sasuke actually stood up and looked freaked out, HInata and Sakura both looked confused whats the big deal?

"Did you just say dad?" Kakashi asked Shino who looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Yes."Was a simple reply and it was all that was needed for the man to hear.

He put it cup on the counter fast and dragged the boy into him hugging him close for the first time in years, Shino could feel the wet warmth of tears on his shoulder and simply hugged the man back. It was everything to the boys in the house Shino had never excepted anyone like this, no one was a father and he would only call the others his brothers since they went through the same pain together.

"I've waited so long for you to call me that it feels like I've died and gone to heaven."Kakashi said in a sobbing tone all the boys stopped just looking and got in on the love, they finally got Shino back he was him again.

"Sakura,HInata,and Amaru get over here your part of this to."Kakashi yelled for the girls they all laughed and hugged in a big group, neither letting go of each other for quit a long while.

When all was said and done everyone went to do their own thing Itachi took off for his date, Sasuke took Hinata out and they ended up going to her everyone found out Sasuke asked her family for her hand in marriage, which was agreed upon and they would be wed after they graduated from school.

Naruto FINALLY got to make his girl feel good...hint it was fast and he ended up laughing,she had pushed him off of the bed during a really strong wave of him land on his face,they finished it fast cause he busted open his cheek and needed a doctor.

Kakashi was still a single man in a way being the flirt he was always lead him to someone, but one night of passion with Mei Terumī ended with nine months of figure out how to be a father. Kakashi being the man he was and already had been a father to older kids was thrilled, he had been after Mei for a while and was thrilled to have her be his.

She on the other hand took a while to figure out if she wanted a life with Kakashi, but he won her over being his charming and loving self adding another room to the house for the baby. That's what did it the whole house was ready for her and the baby, and she loved the boys as if they were became fast friends with the other girls and had bonded well with Shino and Sakura, making her life a whole lot better since Sakura was great with medical stuff.

Sakura and Shino finally admitted to everyone they planned on getting married soon, and that it wasnt just because of that one night they had a few months ago. That lead to her being in the same spot as Mei, they had been in love for a while and wanted a happy life.

Sakura had told Shino that she would become a doctor no matter what,Shino supported her on this and said he would make it happen. He would stay home with the child as she went to school and became everything she wanted, but was yelled at for an hour about how he needed to do what he wanted to as well. Shino had taken a liking to foxes after Narutos fox took a liking to him and never left him alone, Shino renaming it to Butterfly after finding it to be a girl.

Naruto wouldn't talk to Shino for a month after that,calming that he stole his fox and crying about it. Shino on the other hand gave Naruto something that he could raise, the fox happened to have been pregnant as well a few weeks went by and Naruto was able to have a baby was male and made so much crazy noise Naruto was thrilled, the damn thing was just like him crazy and hyper.

It was now six months into both Mei and Sakuras pregnancy and both men were doing nothing but rushing around for things, Sakura had cravings for spicy food,Mei had something for deep-fried pickles.

"Dad did you get the hot peppers?"Shino asked almost in a panicked voice.

"Yes and you got the batter ready for the pickles,_right_?"Kakashi asked as he set the bags down.

"Yes, now let's get cooking before they come to eat us."Shino sighed but laughed a bit at this, him and Sakura had been approved for marriage and had done that as fast as they could. Being true to what Itachi said to them months ago, he couldn't help but laugh at them for he knew it was coming.

"So when are the others coming over?"Shino asked looking to Kakashi as he sliced pickles into thin pieces.

"Soon they didn't want to live here with two new-born babies, I was pretty surprised when they all found homes close by though."Kakashi was proud of his boys and happy to have them so close, they had moved out to houses in the same area starting their own lives before graduating.

"You know that's not the reason right?They wanted to not be caught having fun by anyone, and you know it."Shino laughed out looking at the knowing smirk on his fathers face.

"So why are you sticking around?"Kakashi inquired.

"I like it here and besides Sakura refuses to move away from Mei, Mei's the mother/sister Sakuras always wanted. I would never take her from something she wants or needs, plus a happy wife makes a happy man don't you agree dad?" Shino smirked at Kakashi who had tied the knot with Mei the same day him and Sakura had, all to funny of a mess that was.

Kakashi remembered that day very well his shirt was nearly ripped off by Mei, who was pissed at him for dressing in something that covered his face up. After that someone knocked paint onto his head coloring him pink, not a nice pink either its was like salmon or way his hair was pink and he looked like Sakuras brother, which wasn't really a bad thing if you think about it she was calling him brother most the time.

Reliving the times past made both men not pay much attention and as soon as they smelled the burning in the kitchen they freaked, Kakashi panicked and ran for the burning ran and went to get the burning peppers, they both didn't see their girls starring at them and seeing what had come of their food.

"So you want pizza Mei?"Sakura spoke up making both men run into each other falling to the floor.

"Yeah,I think that would be wise what you hungry for?"Mei smiled at her as they walked away from the kitchen both hearing the men sigh and could swear they heard the pout to.

"half spicy and half sweet what do you think?" Sakura smiled as she picked up the phone to order the pizza.

"Could you get a pepperoni with extra cheese?"Both boys yelled out trying to pick up the mess and stop the flames that were sure to come from the burning food.

"Yeah I will sorry about your food guys."Sakura smiled she knew they were working on keep them happy and was thrilled they cared so much, she could order the pizza to help them out a tad bit.

"Thank you."Shino yelled after a loud crash and what sounded like a splash of water.

After that night Shino and Kakashi made sure to pay more attention to the work they were doing, not to mention the farther the girls got into the pregnancy the more food they had to make. Burning it was a big no-no and they would not be the ones to tell to very pregnant girls they had to wait on food, Mei and Sakura had made it clear in their eighth month that they didn't want the boys in the bed with them. Feel not so sexy and more like a whale on crack the boys took to the couches, seeing as all the rooms had been converted into a baby room or an office.

"You hating the pregnancy as much as I am?"Shino whispered to Kakashi from his spot on the other sofa in the living room.

"Yes and I can't wait for it to be over."Kakashi face palmed he was done he wanted his bed back even if it meant him getting up with the baby every hour.

"Want the bed back huh?"Shino asked him sounding as if he had read the mans mind.

"Yesssss...So bad."Kakashi cried out holding his pillow to his face to muffle the noise.

Shino snorted out a laugh trying hard not to let it slip past his lips, he understood the mans pain he missed his bed to. Then a thought came to his mind, the girls could share a but that would leave him and Kakashi to fight over the other one, that's never a good idea or they could just share it.

"You want to share a bed?"Shino asked without even thinking about it first he just let the thought slip through his lips, and was now regretting it fully.

"Yes, yes I would. Give the girls my room its a bigger bed and we take your room perfect."Kakashi laughed out it was so simple and yet he didn't come up with that idea, he really wanted to hit himself in the head with something hard.

"Don't you dare spoon me old man."Shino snarled out making Kakashi fall off the other couch laughing up a storm, this waking the very pregnant women of the house.

"Why are you laughing you know its hard for us to sleep right?"Mei came down the steps to see her husband on the ground in tears.

"Oh Shino's afraid I'm going to spoon him."Kakashi laughed out almost crying from the pain in his sides.

"Your on different couches why would you be spooning my husband?"Sakura asked rubbing the sleep out of her amazing emerald eyes.

"Oh we thought we would bring this up in the morning, but how would you feel about us taking our room and you two sleeping in Mei's and Kakashi's room?"Shino was starting to hold back laughs to at this point but it was slipping out, watching as Kakashi's head hit the coffee table did him in.

"Oh man yeah okay they lost it honey you want to sleep in the same room with me?" Mei asked Sakura who looked on amused at the site of the two men in the living room.

"Yeah sounds good I think it would be easier to have them close by anyway."Sakura said as she walked back up the stairs to go to sleep in Meis room.

Shino hauled Kakashi up the stairs and they crashed onto the pillow top bed, sleeping the best nights sleep they had ,had in two weeks.

It was at three in the morning of the girls ninth month two weeks late and both still very with child, that both women screamed at the men to hurry up and get their shit together.

"You got your papers?"Kakashi cried out to Shino.

"Yeah you got yours?"Shino yelling the same thing.

"Yes...We should really go now before we both have kids in my car."Kakashi cried he was in so much of a rush he almost smacked his face on the door, he sighed opened it up and helped his wife out Shino do the same.

Driving like a bat out of hell to the hospital with both women in the back breathing heavy, both men had the same thought.

'This is going to be a long ass night,'they sighed as they pulled into the hospital and got the women helped both women to the front of the elevator, pressing the button as Kakashi made it in the last second to go up. The damn maternity ward was on the fifth floor and the girls were yelling about how unfair it was, when the door opened and they quickly got them checked in.

nearly ten hours into the labor Mei delivered a healthy baby boy who had Kakashi hair and her eyes, Kakashi cried like a baby and Mei did the same they welcomed their son into the world with opened arms and happy hearts, they named the boy after Kakashi's father Sakumo Hatake.

Shino and Sakura's birth took much longer Sakura was into her twentieth hour of labor, the baby was being put under too much stress and she was rushed out for a Caesarean section. Shino passed back and forth not able to go in to the room with her, it was a rush and they needed every second. Kakashi had joined him along with all his brothers and their other families, Shino was hopeful both Sakura and the baby were fighters they would make it.

"Shino son do you want some coffee?"Kakashi asked as he patted the man on the shoulder.

"No...I want my child and wife that's what I want."Shino broke down it had been three hours with no sign of a nurse or doctor to tell him anything, he cried as he held himself helpless to do anything.

"She and that baby will be fine damn it."Naruto snarled out getting everyone's attention even Shinos, he could see THE LOOK on Narutos face the one that said don't you dare give up.

Everyone waited and waited for someone to come out to tell them of any news,but after five hours Shino was nearly jumping out of his a door would open he would nearly give himself whiplash from looking to see who it was, the same went for everyone even Mei had come to wait in a wheelchair.

After six hours of waiting someone stepped through the doors holding a pink blanket, some fuzzy pink hair was seen and Shino knew this was his daughter.

"You have a healthy baby girl, and mama is going to be just fine we had some bleeding to take care of but all in all it went had a few moments where we had to work on your little girl here but she's a fighter, just like your wife these to are from most certainty from the same blood line."She handed Shino his daughter and for the first time in his life Shino cried without pain or hurt behind it, he cried for the love of his daughter and his wife.

"Did my wife say if she has a name or not?"Shino asked the nurse who just smiled and shook her head no.

"She left it up to you, said you would know the right name to give her."The nurse looked on as Shino smiled he did have the perfect name, and he would say it to his wife and his daughter at the same time.

Shino walked with the nurse to the room Sakura was in, she was awake and ready for people to see sighed in relief as she took hold of her daughter and hugged her close, smiling at the pink fuzz on her head.

"So whats our babies name?"Sakura smiled up at him expecting him to name it after his mother and she was okay with that.

"Mebuki."Shino smiled at her seeing her eyes grow wide and then tear up, he smiled at her knowing it was the perfect name for their child.

"Oh that's a great name,what do you think Mebuki you like your name?"Sakura cooed at her daughter as she held Shino's hand in the most loving way you could ever do.

"I will just right that down Mebuki Uchiha right?"The nurse asked both Shino and Sakura smiled at one another and said no.

"Its Mebuki Aburame."They both said as the room fell silent and then the happy laughs started and the congrats were said, Shino would never again be a Uchiha and it was all thanks to his pink hairs love.

"I love you Sakura Aburame."Shino kissed her forehead as he whispered his thanks to her for making them a family.

"And I love you Shino Aburame, from the first moment I saw you I knew I would always be yours and you would always be mine."Sakura kissed him and smiled as he held back the tears but some were let loose, he was happy and so was happy after so long and nothing would ever get in the way of that, as long as they had one another and their family they would always be happy.

A/N:This is not the last chapter just one of them, I thank you all and I now this was a bit rushed or maybe it wasnt. I hope you liked it and I look forward to seeing your reviews, thank you.


	9. Chapter 9 the happy life

Sorry still don't own Naruto tragic right?

Well last chapter of to mend a broken heart, this is just a touch up of what happened to them read and review and thank you all for supporting my story,thank you.

Chapter nine,the happy life.

Shino pov

Its been ten years and my life has changed so much no more pain or tears, I have a family that's worth fighting for. Sakura my lovely wife has given me four of the best kids in the world, we couldn't be happier in this life. Sakura found her calling as a child doctor, it was a great day when she passed her last exam and graduated with honors.I even got to realize my dream of working with my bugs for a living, not to mention foxes I just couldn't stop caring about them.

Naruto on the other hand settled down with his wife and became a father a few years after school ended, they were happy most the kids came out looking like their mother. Except for the little boy named after Narutos real father Minato,he was the spitting image of his dad personality and all. Naruto became to everyone's damn surprise the mayor of Konohagakure, becoming one of the top leaders of the state and enforcing new laws to better the town. Amaru being the sweet but firy women that she was became a teacher, for one of the high schools near Narutos office they eat lunch together five kids that are much like our own but a bit younger are just as smart as their parents, Minato wants to be just like his father so he often goes to the office with four girls want to vary from what my wife does to their own mother, it is quit nice to have the kids be so close.

Sasuke and Hinata married the day after school was done beating Naruto once again to the punch, but Naruto didn't mind he was too happy to care Sasuke was happy and that's all that mattered. Sasuke became the chief of police helping Naruto realize his dream of cleaning up the streets, and helping kids that were almost in the same spot they had been in years gave Sasuke two amazing children,sadly after the second one Hinata was told she couldn't have anymore. Her body had become weak in her last pregnancy and needed time to recover, this didn't stop her or Sasuke from adopting several much like Sasuke was before abused and hurt needing love to help them live, Hinata later was able to continue having children but they didn't see the point in had become a stay at home mom helping raise the children with as much love as she could, which in turn made the kids favor her over their was like super women to them and dad was just proud that she was so loved, and that he had picked the right women to be with she was strong and evil when pissed but perfect.

Itachi that man was a hard one to get to settle down, he had tried his hardest to avoid it for years. But in the end he asked her to marry him when she gave him the,if you don't ask me soon I'm going to leave you and find someone to love me better than you. He freaked out jumped in his car bought a ring the size of Mars and popped the queastion two days later, she said yes and they were married about five years ago. She finally got to have her first child not to long ago, with school and work they both were to stressed leading to complications. She lost two children before she was able to finally have one, making everyone happy for her she had her daughter. Itachi had a shovel,shotgun and rope ready for the future, every one of them that had daughters pretty much had the shotgun in the house for when she older. Itachi joined Sasuke in helping Naruto as did his wife Sara, who was more than glad that she could fight crime with her hubby.

Aww...Now we get to Dad, sweet,amazing, loving, and trust worthy Dad, who I might like to mention we still live together with our wives and kids. He and Mei had three more kids after that night all ended up having the same birthday's as mine, Kakashi would joke about how that was life for you. But I once over heard his wife and mine planning out the nights of conception, it was to funny really Instead of calling him dad like I did so long ago I call him brother now. Kakashi couldn't have been more happy to hear me say it either, we grew closer as a family buying a huge house to support all the kids and our stuff. Kakashi came to work with me at my zoo finding he liked the wolf packs and wanted to work with them, I was more than happy to have him there. Mei even changed up jobs working with Sakura as a nurse, the two couldn't have been closer it was nice.

"Dad what you writing about?"Ask my son Haruki the youngest of the group he looks so much like me it's like a picture of my younger self.

"What am I writing about...Lets see a book about our family, when I'm done I will read it to you." I told him with a smile on my face his eyes lite up with joy, he would learn of mommies pain and daddies but he would be happy since he was born.

"Whats in it other than family?" Haruki asked me wanting to know already.

"Everything that has ever happened to me and mommy." I told him seeing his eyes glow with joy, soon my son I will read it to you and your siblings.

"When can you read it daddy?" I smiled at my son who was full of questions today but I loved that about him, better to ask a question and receive and answer then to never ask it and end up asking yourself what if?

"Soon but not yet daddies not done yet." I smiled and sent him on his way, I wanted to finish the book a few more sentences and I would be with the first book that is, maybe I will write about my children's lives and the lives of my nieces and nephew.

I have learned to deal with the pain of my past grow with it and handle it the best I could, I thought avoiding people and not opening up to anyone would be better for me. I learned through life that-that was not the case, I had a family that was willing to knock down my walls. I had an amazing women break the last bit of my walls down, showing me I was not alone even if I felt like I was. I guess the point I'm trying to make is, that no matter the pain one goes through your never alone not truly like you think you are. I had to go through many trials but in the end my life and happiness came out on top, if you just keep your heart opened and willing to others good things will always come to you.

Normal pov

Shino closed his laptop after saving his work, getting up he could hear the house full of laughs and joy. This is what he had dreamed of ever since he was a child, he finally had his life how he wanted it how he deserved to have it. He shut the office door and headed down the stairs, there at the bottom was his brothers and their wives and children. He thought back on how life was for them and was thrilled that they all came out in one piece, as he hugged his four brothers they caught up on life and their kids.

Things were good things were great and it was only this way because of one pink haired girl, who among all the other stood up and said hi to him and was not afraid of his scares. He wouldn't be were he is now if not for her, and she wouldnt be here with him if not for him. Sakura smiled at him kissed him softly and thank him for the best years of her life.

"Sakura I should be the one thanking you for mending my heart and showing me I was not alone, I love you my sweet flower."Shino kissed her as the room fell silent the kids giggled and as they broke apart there where jokes and happy laughs all around, life could not have been more perfect.

A/N: Thank you for reading and yes this is the last chapter, I hope I have as many great readers or more for my next fic. Thank you for the reviews and the next time dears.

BYE.


End file.
